1000 Decisions to make
by AkazuIzuya
Summary: I couldn't have known that day I made the decision, that everything would end up almost reverse. Frau as a military escape, me as a ghost and ayanami chasing my soul. Well... Good enough that I know what would have been. But what of now? I'm stuck between Ayanami and Frau... which one to chose? Ayanamie xTeito (Mikhael) x Frau
1. Fake lost lamb

**_Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost. I do not own the characters._**_ I probably do not even own my soul anymore xD_

_Heeelloooooo, people out there! I also wanted to try and write something to 07-Ghost! Because I love TeitoxFrau... and learned to love TeitoxAyanami through other peoples fanfictions! Beats me when I came to like them xD_

_Well... Here it is? ALthough It's not my first try to write something, it is my first attempt to 07-Ghost, so please be gentle._

_Since I kind of messed around with the original story, there are bound to be some OOCs. Also, I'm no native english speaker, so spare my life if you find errors, be it grammar, spelling or vocabulary xD For this story is not Beta-ed_

_Review is very much appreciated to let me know what you guys think of it and if I should continue writing on it!_

_But now... have fun :)_

* * *

If I would have known how a single decision would turn everything I knew, everything I believed in, everything I thought I had accomplished upside down, my live wouldn't have ended this fucked up. And believe me when I say that, because normally I would not use abusive language. But I had no other word to describe my live as it was right now. I would have to learn a whole new vocabulary to describe what I..._ saw _ in this one moment I made the first big decision in my life. Now everything was so... _wrong_. Nothing was meant to happen as it did. But there was no chance to turn back time. No chance to correct mistakes. No chance to take back words, once spoken out loud.

No chance to take the burden that was meant to be mine in the beginning.

Now I had nowhere left to hide. Nowhere left to die.

Oh wait. That was wrong. I had a million ways to die yet, but I am sure as hell it would be only one. And I did not have powers as Labrador had. No flowers whispering inside my head what the future would bring. And I couldn't manipulate the strings of life like Castor did. If I had, believe me, I would have cut every string leading to me. But as you can guess, I'm not Castor. Although I sometimes had the habit of speaking of myself 3rd person, I wouldn't do that in my head. Castor and Lab are my friends. Or something like that. More like they were watchdogs of mine.

But turning back to the reason I began with my inner monolog, was the boy in front of me. No, I should rather say man. He was tall. Blonde. His hair was messy and in spikes that denied every ounce of gravity. His eyes were closed but I would bet my life he had sapphire blue orbs.

I stared at him for more than a few minutes now.

Why?

Oh, that wasn't hard to explain. I knew him all too well. I knew how he thought, what he liked, how that grin of his would make me explode in near future. I knew how strong he was, I knew what he would become for me.

And I hated all that.

"You look like you want to slice him apart with a knife or something like that" Labrador smiled. Like he always did. Most of the time I thought his smile was reassuring, and mild. It would heal my stirred soul. But now there was this tone in his voice. I noticed quickly that his statement was meant to be more than a mere statement.

"Well. No. I would take my scythe if Castor wouldn't stand behind me like that. A knife would not make sure enough he doesn't come near me. With that abnormally big body of his a knife wouldn't be enough at all" I replied. This time Labrador just chuckled a bit. I felt Castor behind me, pushing up his glasses again. He was kind enough to step aside, between me and the bed that damned blonde laid in.

Sure enough he knew I didn't joke a moment ago. Both of them knew. Moreover, they knew I had quite the bad temper and hated lies. The two bishops just smiled at me, then turned to the man in the bed.

"You know him?" Castor then asked. I snorted. "Wish I would not" I just said. Well it wasn't that I knew that blonde exactly. But it was more than a feeling and more than one of Labs premonitions. I wished this very instant I had decided otherwise at some point in my life.

Still starring at that man, Labrador decided to ignore my mood and looked at the blonde. "Do you know his name?" He asked mildly. I sighted, closed my eyes and walked to the wall, leaning my back against it. It gave me a secure feeling. Nobody behind my back that I couldn't see.

"Well, should be Frau I guess"

"You guess?"

"Yeah. Seeing him today for the first time in life. Just like you two" I shrugged my shoulders. I knew very well how confused both of them were looking at me right now, without looking at them. I was contradicting myself. I couldn't know someone I had never seen before, could I?

Well, the answer to that would have to wait. And as Castor knew, I hated to be interrogated.

"First, I think we should let him sleep. He seems tired, and tending to his injuries will have to wait until he is awake. I think all of us should resume their duties for now." Castor said. I sighted again. "No. If I'm right he should wake up in a few minutes. And I think someone will have to stop him then from running wild" Labrador said calmly.

I snorted again. "Just let the sisters take care of him. He will be delighted, believe me" I almost spit out. my mood was down again as I remembered how he would be. Oh yeah. He really would be delighted if those three beautiful sisters would look after him. No doubt he would. I found myself kind of pouting and aggressive at the same time over these thoughts. As soon as I notice that, I brushed my hand through my hair.

"I'll take my leave here. My head throbs because of him and I honestly don't want to stay near him. Also I promised the church orphans to talk to them about the ghosts today. They seem to love this story." I said, as I pushed myself off of the wall. Just when I thought I could take me leave, I heard the injured man moan in pain. Almost at the door I stopped in my movements. That voice sent chills down my spine and I honestly didn't know whether I liked that or not.

But I was sure of one thing: I had to get away from him, before all those things in my head started to come back to me again.

"You should lie down. You're quite injured, you know. Just take it easy." I said as I finally left the room. I was not sure whether he was awake enough already to understand my words, but I couldn't care less actually. The moment I made that decision back then, everything changed. The next decision was his to take.

**_Frau's P.O.V.:_**

My body hurt all over. At first I was sure as hell I was dead. Then I remembered that the pain meant I was still alive.

Heck, I couldn't even count the times I had that realisation until this point in my life. I often thought I was dead, hoping everything had ended. But then again, did death mean the end of all?

At these thoughts even my head started to hurt. Now I couldn't ignore the pain anymore, moaned and opened my eyes. When I was awake enough to feel pain, I could also look after my injuries. That had become somewhat of a routine to me. At first everything was to bright. Heck why was everything so bright? So instead of starting to look around, I sat up.

"You should lie down. You're quite injured you know. Just take it easy." someone said. I heard a door was opened, and finally was able to focus something, looking at the guy... no, boy, who just left the room. All I could manage to see was brown hair that looked quite silky. And then the door was closed again.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I snorted, but instantly noticed I shouldn't have done that. I coughed, when I noticed someone was patting my back softly, and turned my head around. The guy next to me had gentle, light-purple hair and eyes. He smiled gentle. I stared at him for a moment. He wore white robes. Wait, was he a priest?

"Don't move around to quick. You lost quite the amount of blood, and we weren't able to tend to your injuries yet." the guy said. I still just stared at him. That sure were weird colors.

"Labrador is right. You should lay down again" another voice woke me out of my blank mind. I turned my head to the other side, and saw another priest. Heck, just where did I end up?

I stared again, this time at some smiling guy with brown hair. Or was it red? Something in between maybe. He had brown eyes, at least that was what I was sure of.

"I don't feel like lying down. Where am I? And who the heck are you priests anyway? At least I'm sure I'm not at the military, 'cos they would never tell me to rest. Not with those minor injuries" I said. Or what could be said to be minor. My head was already spinning but I didn't care about that. I could imagine how I looked, but I had been worse off in my past.

"You're at Barsburg church, 7th district. This is Labrador, and I'm Castor. We found you not far away and brought you back here with us. May we ask your name?" the one named Castor said. I thought about that for a while. "Don't remember" I just said then.

"You don't remember?" Labrador asked me. I nodded. Moreover, I didn't trust them and I did not want to talk to them about my past. None of their business.

"Then, what do you remember?" Castor asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. " Black coats. Blood. Military. I think that sums up everything" I said. It should have sounded casually. But of cause, my slightly shivering fingers were noticed. So I just sighted.

"Anyways, don't you have some cute sisters that wouldn't mind caring for a lost lamb? That's what a church does, isn't it?" I changed the topic. I really could need some cute girls and women now. just to reassure my mind. And a cigarette. The nicotine would also calm me down. Lost in my thoughts I only now noticed that both priests were slightly chuckling.

"Hey. What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothing. Just that Mikhael predicted you would ask that" Castor replied.

"Mikhael? Who's that?" I was confused. "The one who told us where to find you. The boy who walked out as you woke up" Labrador explained.

"So, captain obvious is actually named Mikhael? Fine. And how the hell was he able to predict my question?"

"Well, Mikhael has always been special when it comes to some people. Don't mind that. Let me tend to your injuries and rest a bit." that Labrador said. I stared at him for a moment, then I sighted.

So that boy was named Mikhael. I remembered his voice for a moment, and that silky brown hair. It seemed he was my saviour. I had to search him later and say 'thank you' then. But first, I had my injuries tended to. Although I was quite good in ignoring them by now, they started throbbing the moment that Labrador had mentioned them to me.

"I'd prefer it if some cute girls would tend to me. But for now, you will also do" I grinned at that dog named guy.

**_Teito's P.O.V.:_**

It was some time ago when I arrived at this church. But I remember that day all too well. I mean, one doesn't meet the 07-ghosts every day. Except from me. I knew them before my arrival. And now two of them were friends of mine. A fourth was also, but he was almost never at the church. Lucky me, for he always picked on me. In a somewhat friendly way and I knew he didn't mean to hurt me. It seemed to be his way of showing he cared for someone. It may also be just to point out he could do everything with his 'beauty'.

Anyways, bishop Lance was not here, and I was thankful for that. It was enough that castor kept an eye on me. After they had tended to Fraus injuries and convinced him to sleep, the brown haired had started to follow me. Without saying anything. That was more than enough for me to understand... but I was not in the mood to talk to him.

"I heard you asked for a leave from your duties from archbishop Jio?" Castor finally asked. I stopped and sighted. "Yeah. But you can guess the answer to that" was my reply. Of course, Jio-sama declined. He wanted me to care for Frau. As he seemed to know the same as me. Or... no. Maybe he just felt how I started to close up again. After I finally started to open up to the others.

"He surely declined. That would explain your bad mood. By the way, that guy, Frau, said he doesn't remember. Not his name, nor his past." Castor said.

"He's lying" I just said. " But either way, it's not our duty to poke our nose into that." Castor reminded me. I nodded. "I know. This is a church after all. We're tending to him, caring for him, even if he would be a criminal" I sighted.

"Oh? Judging from your words he is at least no criminal" Castor concluded. I turned around hastily. He smiled. "Of course not! Frau would never hurt someone out of his own accord!" I angrily said, almost shouted.

"So he hurt people, but not because he wanted to, but he was forced to?" Castor again asked. I felt heat rising to my cheeks. On one side I was angry at Castor, for interrogating me in this weird way, making me spill information because of my bad temper. On the other hand I knew it was because he was worried.

Knowing that I sighted. "Geez, Castor! Stop making me angry already! I told you I didn't want to talk about him."

"You are afraid, Lab said."

"Yeah. I am. There are things I don't want to happen. Things I don't want to change. Things I don't want to decide on. But now that Frau is here, I'm left with nothing but choices I wish to avoid." I explained. "He doesn't know himself. But there are many things he doesn't know yet."

"Yet?" Castor asked. I shook my head. "Ask Lab for more of that. For now, I'll start making my rounds trough the night."

"What about Frau? He's still in your room."

"Let him stay. You know that I prefer not to sleep. If I really need to I'll take the infirmary."

Castor sighted, but seemed to finally let go of the topic. As I saw that rare sight I smiled slightly. A rare sight I hadn't shown them until now. "Don't worry about me, neither about Frau. I'm alright. And I can't change the past either way. Now that he's here, it's up to him to make the next decision. But I'm sure, Labrador caught up better. After all, he's the one with visions of the future." I slightly chuckled.

"And let that doll have an eye on someone else. You don't need to observe me, Castor" I turned away again, making my stroll through the corridor. I was aware that castor stared after me, but I really could care less about that. I heard Castor walking away and the presence of his doll also vanished. He had always been suspicious of me, although I was one of them. But then again, they didn't know my past. Would they know, they had seen me with other eyes. From another perspective. And their suspicion wasn't that much off.

I kind of smiled about that thought. My past. It had been a long time I last thought about it. I had finally settled down here in the present, and now... I sighted again. I did that surprisingly often in the last few hours. That was all that damn pervert Fraus fault. And he didn't even know that.

My steps echoed in the long, lonely and empty corridors. It had been late when Castor had started to follow me, but by now it had become night. I walked aimlessly around, looking into the halls, trough the garden and in other places to make sure no one had been left behind accidentally, and no kor had entered the church. That had happened a few times since I came here. And it wouldn't stop, now that Frau was here. That much I knew of the future.

Without myself realizing it I had ended up in the vast mass hall, where the benches and the huge cross were. I halted my movement and stared at the cross in front of me. It was bigger than I was tall. Well, I was small like a child to begin with, so that really didn't surprise me.

But seeing the cross now reminded me of archbishop Jio and I snorted.

"To hell with him! If I want a break from my duties I want a break! What's with him declining!" I mumbled to myself. I crossed my arms, still starring at the cross, and was pouting for a few minutes.

But then I reminded myself that I was not here to complain. Neither did I come here to pray. So I turned around again, leaving the room in a straight way, eyes closed more or less.

"Now, what do I do now with that damned blonde?" I started to talk to myself. I liked the quiet, but today it made me feel lonely. In my past, my nights hadn't been lonely at all.

"Labrador seems to know. No wonder since he knows most of the future. Castor is even more suspicious of me. Something I had preferred to not happen. Jio-sama won't let me take a break, not even from mass. Lance... I don't want to think about him now." the last sentence was more or less murmured annoyed.

"But then again, I'm sure Hakuren will be jealous of Frau. If I have to keep watch over him, I won't have time to help him memorise his verses. He'll make my days to hell" I sighted again.

"I really will" as I heard that voice I stopped and turned to the owner. It was Hakuren, glaring at me and he seemed quite irritated. "Who is Frau? And why do you have to keep watch over him? By the way, you promised me this morning that bishop Castor would make the rounds tonight! You barely sleep!" Hakuren rushed at me. I could just chuckle slightly.

"Well, you will have to see for yourself. You are to precautious to everyone. Not something a bishop apprentice should be, Hakuren"

"Stop that. You're evading me. Who is Frau?"

"I picked someone up after lunch outside the church as I was in charge of doing the shopping with the orphans today. He was injured so I brought him back. He's from the military, so of course I have to look after him" I explained.

Hakuren looked at me for a minute, then started to walk the way I was going to take before. Obviously he was going to accompany me in my duties.

"So, he told you his name?"

"No. Just don't ask. I really don't have any idea how to explain what I know. But he is from the military, so..."

"So you feel a kind of connection and at the same time pity." Hakuren ended my sentence. "I noticed long ago that you have to good reflexes for just being a church orphan that became a bishop. You are also from the military, Mikhael" he stated.

I didn't say anything at first. "I wanted to forget my past. But now I have to care for that guy, not to run away from myself. He needs me. Just like I need you."

I needn't look at him to know how he blushed. "Mikhael! What are you saying?!" he asked, utterly flustered and I chuckled.

"But it's true. You know I am one of the seven. You know I have the scythe. You know my true name. And you wait for me to tell you my past until I can face it alone. You were there for me when the other ghosts were suspicious of me and you stood up to them when they wanted to erase your memories. You were the reason I didn't become insane just yet" I added further. And I could have sworn steam came out of his ears. This time I laughed.

"It's hard to believe you're a bishop and I'm the apprentice you know. Considering you're younger and smaller and so tiny. Only in times like these when you are true to yourself and giving others advise one can believe that." he sighted. I ignored the fact he called me small.

"And he needs you, like you need me?" He asked. I nodded. "He has such a big body. Such big hands. He talks in a strong, abusive way so others won't see how fragile he is. Blue orbs full of sorrow whenever he thinks no one looks at him. Flirting with everyone but not letting someone close enough to notice his loneliness. Hakuren, when I see someone like that I can't help but try to comfort him" I sighted.

"Beats me from where you have your information about him. But you knew well about me also. Not to mention about Razette. A Kingdome for the answer to my question. Really." this time he let out a deep sight. I again chuckled.

"So, you want to look after him."

I nodded.

"But don't you want to avoid him? I mean... he brings back unpleasant memories, does he not?"

I made a grimace at that statement. Someone give him candy for his quick-wittedness please. "I'll watch him from the shadows. If I'm lucky he won't notice, or ignore my presence. Sooner or later I would have to talk to him either way. No going back now, that I brought him to the church anyway." I explained."And with that, go to bed, Hakuren" I ended our conversation here. At least if that could be called conversation. He looked at me, not happy about it, but quickly gave up his weird stare. "I'll bring you to your room. Sleep some hours. And if you don't mind, tend to Frau a bit, would you? Showing him the library and so on."

Hakuren nodded and I brought him to his room. He gave me a tired smile and closed the door after him.

I continued my walk until the first rays of sun broke through the gray sky.

* * *

_well, thats it for the first chapter/prologue_

_I hope I didn't mess up Teito and the rest too much ( for Castor I am very sorry... I dont like hin ... -_-)_

_Until next time?_

_Bye~_


	2. Sweet sweet tea

I could have sworn Frau would be in my room. He was still injured and needed to lay down. Not to mention how much blood he had lost. But of course, he was neither in my bed, nor in my room. I also didn't hear anything from the bathroom, and so I was alone. Relieved about that I showered and got a quick change of clothes, until I went out again. This time I wore my bishop robes, as I had to attend mass. Sometimes I couldn't believe myself that I became a bishop. Must be because it was kind of to easy for me, as memorizing the verses was not needed to me. At least that was what I thought to myself as I looked into the mirror. Brown hair. Emerald green eyes. Dark circles underneath them. I quickly looked away, put the hat on top of my head, and walked out of my room.

"Good morning bishop Mikhael" some nuns greeted me in the pathway. I smiled. "Good morning sisters. Have you by any chance seen the blonde man that was supposed to be in my room and bed?" I asked them. They looked at each other.

"Yeah. We helped him bath this morning, tended to his wounds, and then Apprentice Hakuren came to pick him up." they explained. I nodded contently. So Hakuren looked after him a bit. I owned him a favour now. "Thank you sisters. How where his wounds?" I watched as their faces started to blush on the one side. Oh... yeah, I remembered Frau had a body one would get jealous of. But their faces also brightened up.

"Are you by any chance worrying about him, bishop Mikhael?" they then asked. I didn't expect this question and kind of blushed myself now. "You might not believe it, but as I am a clergyman of cause I worry. And besides it was me that brought him here so... yeah, I'm worrying about him"

They laughed and clapped their hands. "It's just that you usually just worry about the orphans and keep your distance from others, although you are a bishop. It's good to see you care for someone else than the children" they smiled. I just shook my head at this statement.

"Well, for now let's just get to mass. It's time." I said and went ahead, smilingly. How could I not worry about Frau? Oh right. They had no idea of my connection to him.

I met up with the other bishops and almost dozed off while the mass was held. I wasn't good with this thing from the beginning, yet Jio-sama always told me to be there. Maybe he thought something would change my attitude towards the mess the more I participated. He couldn't be more off with that thought...

I pushed down the yawn that crept up in me, looking at the people sitting on the benches. I found Hakuren not far away from me. That didn't surprise me, since he was always in mess. But next to him there was Frau. And well, that did surprise me quite much. The Frau I knew would not attend mass out of his own accord. But then again, I didn't know this Frau to begin with.

I started to confuse myself. So I just closed my eyes and started to sing with the others. That made just standing there a bit less boring. It was a relief that this actually seemed to be the last song, and I successfully made it yet through another boring mess.

When the bishops dissolved I sighted and also went back. Back to work actually, as I was one of the bishops that took care of the children together with the nuns. But of course, I should have known that Hakuren would want me to meet Frau. Especially after yesterday night when I said I didn't want to be close to him. It was typical for him. I saw those two walking in my direction when someone a bit smaller than me pulled at my clothes. A cute humming tone was telling me it was Razette. Instantly Hakuren stopped, telling Frau to stay where he was. As Razette was very shy, that was probably for the best. I turned half way round when she jumped at me and trough me over. I shrieked at that. The floor was cold and hard. It hurt, but Razette weight almost nothing, so at least she didn't hurt me badly. Lying on top of me she was humming again, both her hands on my cheeks. Smiling brightly. Was she trying to cheer me up? I started to laugh a little at that, used my elbows to help get me into an upright position. At least my upper body.

"It's ok Razette. I'm ok. Nothing serious" I patted her head. Another humming tone followed and my head turned towards Hakuren and Frau.

"She says it's ok to come nearer. At least you Hakuren" I chuckled. Called blonde grinned and walked to us, taking Razettes hand and helped her standing up. I followed that example and brushed up dust I knew wasn't existent. I clearly was hesitant to look up to Frau. I bend down and picked up the hat that had fallen down as I was thrown over by Razette.

I turned to the noel mermaid again. " Razette, don't be afraid. He's no bad person. He is one of the church's residents as of yesterday. Would you kindly greet him, as you did with me?" I smiled at her. At first she looked insecure, but then she nodded and smiled. I took a deep breath and turned around to Frau. I had felt that he was staring at me, but now I saw how intense his stare was. It sent chills down my spine, as his voice had done yesterday. Razette looked up to the blonde, as he finally came towards us. He had patiently waited where Hakuren had told him to stay. Now he had understood it was ok to come near.

Razette looked up to him, seeing how tall he was and taking a step back. Honestly, I wanted to do the same, but she stepped on my toes. I flinched, put my hands on her shoulders.

"It's ok. He's just kind of big." I reassured her.

"Well, bigger at Castor indeed" Hakuren added. Finally Razette hummed a few tones. I looked up to Frau. "This is Razette. A noel mermaid and our church's organist. She's shy so please be gentle." Hakuren explained. "And the brown haired boy in front of you is the one you searched for. Bishop Mikhael" Hakuren added after a few seconds.

Fraus full attention now was laid on me. I suppressed a big gulp, when he pointed a finger at me.

**_Frau's P.O.V.:_**

Green orbs. Emerald green orbs, as if I was in a Forest in the middle of summer, looked up to me. They fascinated me the moment I set my eyes on them. That silky brown hair was exactly the one I cached a glimpse on yesterday. He was small enough to be the one from yesterday. Beautiful enough to be a woman also.

He was small, had a tender body and was more beautiful than most girls his age. He seemed younger than me. I stretched a hand towards him before I actually noticed what I did. So I just pointed out a finger on him in the end.

"This brat here is a bishop? The one who saved me? Ok, good joke. Now, where is my real saviour?" I grinned.

**_Teito's P.O.V.:_**

I'm sure something inside my head snapped just now. Probably I wasn't the only one to realize that, for Razette backed off a few steps from me and Hakuren started to cough heavily.

_Brat._

Did I think I didn't knew this man in front of me a few minutes ago? Well, I did know him after all. I started shivering at his voice. And more at his words. An unhealthy heat rose up my cheeks.

"Don't call me brat you pervert!" I hissed, staring at his sapphire blue eyes.

Something in this situation made me happy. I had wanted to prevent this meeting from happening, but now I didn't mind anymore.

"Who are you calling pervert, runt!" he now hissed at me.

I heard Hakurens suppressed laughing, and so did Frau. Both of us turned around at him. He barely held his laugh, tears already in his eyes. I stared at him a moment, then I started to chuckle myself. Finally Hakuren lost it and we just stood there, laughing in the hallway. Razette hummed happily, only Frau looked irritated.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Mikhael" I heard castors voice. Razette already started humming happily as Hakuren and I turned around. Frau already had seen him from his position.

I noticed Hakuren whipping away some tears from laughter, and I myself remained with a grin on my face. "Oh? What a rare sight to see you grinning, Mikhael. I missed something good there, did I not?" he asked.

Hakuren and I started to chuckle again, but nodded. "Well, quite the weird sight at least." I said. Hakuren grinned. "He called bishop Mikhael brat. And runt. They hissed at each other as if they where snakes" he explained.

Well, couldn't deny that, could I?

Castors eyebrows rose up. "And you did not snap? I remember last time someone called you that archbishop Jio lectured you quite some time" Caster asked, honestly surprised.

"Weeeellll... I was about to snap...? But Hakuren laughed... and suddenly the situation just seemed a bit hilarious. Can't blame him for his laughter though" I smiled at my blonde Friend. But then I turned so I could see Frau also. I looked at the tall blonde.

"So, I would prefer you to call me by my name. Or I'll stay with calling you pervert" I said. He stared at me, then huffed.

"I'm no pervert." he said. I grinned. "No. Of course not. And I'm the king of Barsburgh" I stated. Again, Hakuren chuckled. Of course. he knew I was no king. At least, not the king of Barsburgh, but the king of Raggs actually. Frau could not quite follow up on Hakurens laughter, but I was sure as hell Castor cached that.

"By the way, " I looked up to Frau. How should I call him? Oh well, whatever. "Frau-san, how are your injuries?"

I will never forget that irritated look on Fraus face again. I felt how he wanted to get into a defensive position. He was from the military. He didn't know how to cope with the way the church went.

"You know my name?" I blinked at his tone. I knew he wanted it to sound emotionless, but as I came from the military myself I was trained to notice the faint fear. And he noticed that I heard it too.

Bt then again, I wasn't just a bishop since yesterday. I smiled slightly.

"Razette, don't you want to go swim in the fountain again? You could finish that song you promised to show me before everyone else" I smiled at her. She hummed, took Castors arm and pulled him off. She didn't seem like it, but she was quick to catch up with situations like that. And she was one of the few Castor didn't complain to.

I turned to Hakuren. "Your should resume your studies. And if you do not want, take my shift with the orphans. They asked for you yesterday. Capella likes you very much. He draw a picture for you" I said.

Hakuren stared at me. "You know, you can just tell me to go away and let you two alone. I wouldn't complain to that. As for Capella... I guess I'll visit the children then. You... just stay yourself" he sighted. Then turned to Frau. "I think we will meet again in some time. Till then" and with that he walked away.

My eyes clinged to his back, cruelly aware of Frau still staring at me. When I turned around to him again however, there was no fear anymore. He seemed curious.

"You know my name?" he repeated his question. I looked away for a moment, then sighted. I started to move, sure he would follow me. I chose the garden where we could have a good talk and where he could relax.

"Well, You told Castor and Labrador yesterday you didn't remember anything except blood, black coats and military, right? So I had to give you a name" I said.

"But then again, that was such a shallow lie that I won't believe that." I lead him up the stairs. The garden I wanted to visit was in the church, a place cared by Labrador. He knew I would come here. I saw that on the hot water and two cups that were upside down on the table. Also Labradors flowers for tea lay on the table.

I lead Frau that way and watched him sit down. I turned the cups up, put in the flowers and poured hot water onto them. When I was sitting a could not reach over the whole table, so I always did this kind of thing standing beside the table.

I cached Fraus confused look as he watched the flowers in the water. I chuckled. I had had that exact same look back when I arrived here. "Have a sip. I'm sure it will calm you down. These flowers are special. Labrador bred them especially. You will get used to this eventually. You will encounter stranger things in this church. Just wait until dinner" I grinned.

He looked at me kind of irritated, but I ignored that and sat down. I grabbed the cup with both hands and warmed them through the leather gloves I wore. I enjoyed the silence for a bit, until I saw him taking a sip of the tea. I felt how he relaxed some more.

Labradors flowers were really helpful, that I had to admit.

"Back to your question... Yeah, I know your name. And I know you are lying about your amnesia. But I don't care. It's not my job to interrogate you. Your past means nothing once you set food on god's terrain. And well, you're in the middle of it. So, don't worry." I said calmly.

The tea tasted sweet again. Labrador once explained to me, hurt children think it tastes sweet. And how right he was.

"Tastes sweet, hm?" I asked him with a slight smile. He looked up from the cup, right into my eyes. I saw him staring into mine, captivated. That was a reaction I often found by other people. He did not nod, but just stared into the cup again.

"If one does not hear your voice, it's kind of hard to tell you're a boy. Honestly, you irritate me" he suddenly said.

I stiffened and told myself not to explode at that comment.

"I was glad those three sexy nuns tended to me, but honestly, I really wouldn't mind one of them switching with you" he added, suddenly starting to grin.

Oh how I wanted to punch him for that grin. I had to remind myself being a bishop. Bishops did not punch people. They kicked kor asses, but did not hurt people.

"You're cute. But annoying at the same time. You are younger than me, and try to act like an adult. that's annoying. And what's with that blonde haired friend of yours? He's a strange du-_Whoooaah!_"

By now I had thrown over my cup, the hot water poured all over the table and on his lap. I was shaking with anger but tried not to explode, what was very hard. He didn't know of my bad temper. He didn't do it on purpose... to hell with that!

I jumped up, ready to shout at him, but I noticed Labrador coming near us, before Frau noticed him. He was too busy cooling his lap down. But that Labrador was hear meant he saw this outcome and disturbed me before I could explode. That was probably for the better. I stood in a normal manner when Labrador had reached us, he gave Frau a cold towel. As I had guessed he had seen this coming.

I could not even smile this time, I was just relieved I was no longer alone with Frau. With a heavy sight I sat back down again.

**_Frau's P.O.V.:_**

_It huuuuuuuuurt!_

But this was probably my own fault. I had noticed this brat had a really short temper, but I still said those things. Maybe I just wanted to tick him off again. It felt right the last time he hissed at me. Just right. A feeling I hadn't had in a long time.

But now I had triggered the wrong thing. A mental note to myself: do not call Mikhael girl, neither compare him to one. Oh, and don't call him cute. Not to mention do not insult his friends in any way. He will snap.

I tried to get the hot off of my pants, but of course, without something to cool the heat there was nothing to be done. And then there was this cold towel. I just grabbed it and pushed it against my lap. Then I looked up. "Oh, it's you, dog" I said. Luckily, this guy was calm. Almost to calm, but that was ok with me. I always had had a bad moth.

Labrador smiled at me. "Mind if I join in?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. The Shorty sighted relieved. I really did tick him off...

"No, go ahead Lab. I'm actually kind of grateful for your disturbing for the first time in forever..." he answered. Labrador chuckled and pulled a chair away and sat down.

I looked at him for a moment. "You breed these weird flowers?" I asked. He nodded. "How does the tea taste?" He asked. Seemingly both of us.

"Sweet again." That brown haired kid answered for the both of us. "I see. But I hope it did calm you down a bit" he said. I noticed a young nun walking towards us with a towel, another cup and another bottle of hot water. I grinned. Perfect timing! A cute girl could reassure my mind now.

I grinned some more, but that Mikhael just waved his hands as if he would shush away an annoying fly.

"Don't try anything, Frau-san. It's just one of Castors puppets" he said. I looked at him in confusion, then looked closer at the nun again. He was right. No face to be seen, and weird limbs.

"Tch!" I huffed and leaned back into my seat.

"And by the way, smoking is also prohibited on church grounds" he added. Now I really stared at him openly.

"And what's with-" I started.

"Porn books? Don't even try to search for them. There are none in this church." he interrupted me.

"What a crappy place" I snorted. "But then again, how do you know so much about my habits and preferences?" I asked him. I had fully ignored that dog by now. I just watched Mikhael who took the towel from that fake-nun and cleaned the table. Meanwhile the dog poured two cups. One for him and one for Mikhael. I waited for an answer.

"I don't plan on answering that in the near future, Frau." He just sighted. As furious as he was moments ago he was calm now. I watched him and Labrador slowly sipping from their hot teas. I remembered I also had a cup, and almost copied their movements. I instantly relaxed again. Weird tea...

"Well, now let me question you: You are wearing hand and feet cuffs. Why did the military feel the need to restrain your movements so much? You don't seem like someone criminal to me." Labrador now took part in the conversation. I looked at him.

"Amnesia?" I reminded him of my state, but his smile stayed the same. So I faintly sighted.

"I was a battle slave of the military. I always wear those cuffs if I'm not on the battle field fighting or executing criminals" I said. I was sure that brat had known that fact already. From wherever, I had no clue. I had never heard the name Mikhael in my life before.

"I see. So you ran away because of that?" Labrador again asked me something. This time the thought of the occurrence a few days ago made me angry.

"No. Because I was pissed off of that Ayanami for ordering to kill people who didn't deserve it"

At the mention of the name Ayanami that brat flinched. I clearly saw that. And he seemed to kind of stiffen also, but he covered it with a sip from the tea that relaxed him quickly again.

"Ayanami... do you mean chief of staff Ayanami?" Mikhael asked. I stared at him in fury. There was this faint pause when he spoke the name out aloud. A pause I knew all too well. He stopped himself from using an honourable suffix.

"Yes. That very same Ayanami you seem strangely proud of" I hissed at him.

"Do you want another tea, Frau-san?" Labrador interrupted us. He smiled. Like he always did.

"You see, as you don't have to tell us about your past and we accept you as you am, we wish to be accepted as we am by you. You and Mikhael are quite similar." he said.

I snorted. "I highly doubt this statement."

Staring at the brown kid again I noticed that he seemed... hurt. He put down his cup." It's too sweet to drink, Labrador. Do you have some other flowers for me?" I heard him ask. Labrador nodded, stood up and went a few steps away. I watched him pluck a flower in some distance.

"I used to be a battle slave too, Frau."

My head spined around to look at Mikhaels green orbs. And I instantly regretted that I hissed at him before. "Everyone here has things in his or her past that led them to the church. I'm no exception. Please, just don't mention his _name_ anymore. I would kindly appreciate this." and that was all he would say to this topic. I just knew, because Labrador was back at the table. He didn't seem like someone who wanted everyone to know about him. No. But strangely he had talked to me about it.

"Well then, Frau. Let's change the topic. What do you know about the Barsburgh church up to now?"

I turned my gaze to that dog.

What I knew?

Tiny little. But I had no clue that my future would bring me more knowledge over this church and the story of the 07-Ghost as I should ever know.


	3. Bittersweet memories

I should have known my limit of sleep deprivation was nearing. Hakuren had told me to sleep, but I didn't listen. I really should learn to listen to my friend some more. But I was sure, Labradors calm voice and that strange tea he gave me did their effects on me. In fact we sat there all day long till noon and talked to Frau. More like Labrador did the talking and I just listened.

I yawned slightly, hand in front of my mouth, when I heard Fraus stomach. I was thankful for this disturbment, because I no longer had to listen to Labradors calming voice. It was to calming. I hated to sleep. But he almost had made me too. I was sure he knew that. He and Castor always seemed to know everything. And I just couldn't get used to that.

I stood up and both of them looked at me then. Labrador smiled again. "Oh right. It's time, isn't it?" he asked. I nodded, then looked at Frau. "It's noon already. And I believe no one showed you the dinner hall yet, right?"

The way he looked at me now kind of confused me. Oh right. I hadn't talked to him for a few hours now. I had Labrador do the talking. Did he thought I would ignore him? I chuckled at that thought. The same idiot I thought he would be.

Labrador also chuckled slightly. "You smile and chuckle often these days, Mikhael" he said to me. I grinned. "Yeah right. I just can't cope with this idiot without grinning" I vaguely explained. Frau rushed to stand up, already hissing at me again. "I'm no idiot you brat!"

This time I grinned at him, then Labrador and I started chuckling at the same time. "Yeah right. I think we had a similar conversation this morning, didn't we?" I reminded him. This morning Hakuren and I laughed at him. Now it was me and Labrador laughing at him.

"I see, you're doing better now, Frau-san, Mikhael" a voice we knew good came nearer. I looked up, and so did Labrador, as he was still sitting. "Good evening, Castor" I greeted him. "I believe you came to pick us up for dinner?" Labrador asked. Castor nodded smiling. "Yes. The sisters were worried about our lost lamb. They said you hadn't eaten yet." he turned to Frau. The blonde grinned. He seemed quite happy that those sisters cared for him.

It made me angry. Just a little bit, but it made me angry. "He probably thought the food we gave him was poisonous or something like that. I told you he had a few screws lose" I said, as I looked to Frau. I hit right on the spot it seemed. "And just to remind you, this is a church. Do not flirt with the nuns."

I saw his grimace towards me, but just grinned. That had felt good. "Now then, let us proceed to the dining hall. I think at least two of us here are starving by now" I said, before I turned towards the other bishops. Castor and Labrador seemed strangely amused. It was probably easy to notice that everything Frau did effected me in a way. And that I was jealous right now.

I blushed, but thankfully they ignored it. It was rare for me to eat with the rest, but this time they did not make any comment and that relieved me. As we proceeded to the dining hall, most of the bishop apprentices, applicants, nuns and other poor people gathered in the hallways and greeted us. Everyone knew us bishops. Maybe because we three were the most outstanding with bishop Lance, who wasn't here again. Now that I thought about it...

"Castor, do you know something about bishop Lance? How is he doing? I mean, he left his apprentice Hakuren behind and wandered off. Again." I asked. Frau had been following us silently. I really felt like a child surrounded by those three giants. But it somehow triggered my memories again. It felt right.

"He seems to be in district 3 or somewhere around there, tending to the poor. Didn't he send you messages?" Castor replied. I pulled a grimace.

"Just the usual. He misses me and the time he could pick on me. I should enjoy it and help Hakuren since I am his senpai." I sighted. Labrador chuckled. "Oh yeah. You were originally his apprentice weren't you?" he smiled.

I nodded. "Until he wandered off and pushed me to you, Lab. And now he left and lets me take responsibility for Hakuren. I just don't know what that guy is thinking." I turned to Frau. Labrador had explained him before about the apprentices and the bishops.

"I don't know if you will ever meet bishop Lance, but be warned: he's a narccist" I said. Castor almost grinned. "Mikhael, you should not say that. Don't talk behind peoples back" he reminded me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Just stating the truth. Him and Hakuren are too similar" I meant.

"I and who?" I now heard Hakurens voice. Without turning around I answered him. "You and bishop Lance"

"Oh yeah! We're both Beauties however you look at us. Beauty is a sin" he sighted, but I felt the sparkles glittering around him. I sighted again, entering the hall and sitting down next to the three nuns. They greeted us warm, delighted to see both, Frau and me at the dining table.

We bishops spoke our prayer before starting to eat, Frau just watched stupidly, but surprisingly waited until we finished it. As he put away the silver protector above the plate, he flinched heavily.

I fully understood him. "It's fish. Eye-fish. Not human." I said without looking at him.

"You sure...?" his voice sounded hoarse. I nodded, picked up my fork, picked an eye-fish out of his stew, and before he was able to say something, sticked it into his mouth. He didn't move. He didn't chew. I grinned, pulled the now empty fork back.

"And now, start chewing. Believe me, I had the almost same reaction" I just said, and stared at him, until he slowly started to chew. I could see his eyes glittering, and my friends and the nuns started to chuckle.

"Yeah, reminds me of you back then" Castor grinned. I nodded. "I still am not used to these weird things. Or Labs edible flowers." Especially his weird flowers still made me flinch every time I was forced to eat them. Slowly but surely the usual table-talk came up. How the day was, how the orphans did, talk about how the summarizing of the verses was.

I yawned again. "O dear, it seems tonight will be my duty to make rounds I guess." Castor said. I nodded. "Yeah. Labs tea made me sleepy." I confessed. I didn't want to sleep, but this body needed rest. And probably my mind also. Since I came here and had become a ghost, I had stubbornly refused to sleep normally, not to mention my irregular eating habit. Human food had started to taste like dust. I don't like eating dust.

"Mikhael, your food won't die. Even if you stare at it like this" I heard Hakuren sight. My thoughts stopped and I grimaced. "Yeah... I know. So, can you recite the verses by now?" I asked him as I pushed the plate away from me. It was almost completely full, but I had enough of eating dust.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Almost. When bishop Lance is back he will be surprised." I nodded. That was good to hear. The rest of the evening flew by and after the next prayer everyone resumed their duties one last time. Frau seemed to be exhausted again. Well, he had some severe injuries, so it was understandable. He said he would go to 'his' room and sleep a bit. It was my room. My bed. But I didn't tell him that. For I slept in a freaking coffin to begin with, so that that damned scythe wouldn't run wild while I was sleeping.

I watched his back as he walked down the corridor and rubbed my eyes. "I think I'll also excuse myself for today. Lab, I'm gonna block an infirmary bed." I didn't even wait for an answer. My arm was throbbing because of that scythe and Labs tea had done the rest. I was finished in every way.

When I had laid down in a bed and closed my eyes, everything went black in an instant.

* * *

_"Hey, Teito. Do you want something?" a small boy asked me. In his hands two plates with food, with a weird blue sauce. I nodded smilingly. "Thank you, Kuroyuri. Although I'm sure you are letting me test the food you want to give Haruse, right?" I chuckled as the pink haired boy blushed heavily._

_"I-it's not like that! Ok, it is, but you are also a friend! I mean, Ayanami-sama cares so much for you, and seems so calm ever since you became his Begleiter, that... I mean..." he started to stutter. This time I smiled mild and patted his head, ruffling his hair. _

_"It's ok, Kuroyuri. As long as I'm here, Ayanami will stay the gentle person you got to know. I swear on my soul" I said gently. The boy nodded, gave me the plate and we sat down together._

_"Shouldn't you be helping him with his paperwork?" he asked me. He was always curious like this. I thought about this. Maybe. Maybe I really should be helping him. But I doubted that he was awake._

_"He tired himself last night. I doubt he is awake now. He always does this. Tires the hell out of me and him, and sleeps into the day. I wish I could be like that." I sighted. _

_I noticed Kuroyuri stopping in his movements and looked at him. Even his ears were red. I chuckled. Well, it was no secret that Ayanami and I were... something like lovers. I beared Eve's soul after all and also her feelings for him. For Verloren. And since he was human right now, he could touch me without consequences. _

_I remembered the first time he kissed me out of the blue. I had slapped him and had been as red as Kuroyuri right now. Even though Eve' memories and feelings had started to awaken at that time, I was no good with him touching me. I had tried to avoid him day after day. But being his Begleiter, I failed utterly. _

_But now? I somehow got used to it. It felt good. It calmed me down. And the others from the black hawks told me Ayanami had become calmer and less cruel. I thought that was good. So, nothing negative to this relationship. Nothing but a guilty conscience, which I could ignore. There was always that blonde tall man I thought about._

_"Teito? Kuroyuri to Teito, stay here" I flinched. I had drifted into my mind to much. "I'm sorry, Lt. Kuroyuri" I apologized._

_"No, it's alright. How does it taste?"_

_I looked at my plate. Chuckled. "Like the blue sauce. Like always. Take less of it, and Haruse will love it." Kuroyuri brightened up. I liked the boy that was smaller than me, although much stronger._

_I also liked Hyuuga and Konatsu. They were friendly, and I didn't care about them being Konatsu and I were not, but they accepted us. But I hated that Shuri Oak, who also worked here. Thankfully I hadn't much to do with him._

_I pushed away my empty plate and stood up. "Thanks for the meal, Lt. Now, I'm off, waking up Ayanami. That jerk can work after yesterday night if I'm forced to work." I said and Kuroyuri laughed at that._

_I smiled and went away to my superiors room. The way wasn't too long and most of the people saluted me. I ignored them like Ayanami had instructed me to. I didn't even knock before coming in. I should have knocked. He was awake and up, but not dressed. As I saw him like this I felt heat rising in my cheeks and quickly closed the door._

_I needn't look at him to know he was grinning. Sadistically of course. "I see you are well and up. I assume you started with your work?" he asked._

_I turned around again and leaned my back on the door. I was red as a tomato, but I ignored that und crossed my arms."You mean your work, right? As if. After last night you can do your work alone. And stop grinning like that!" I almost hissed. For god's sake, he always was like that!_

_I watched him put on his clothes and heard a slight chuckling from him. "For my Begleiter you sure do love to hiss at me. Quite brave, Teito Klein" _

_"Serves you just right. I can't fight right after nights with you, so of course I'm grumpy. If something happens I can't protect you to my best effort. And sitting hurts. And in general you should be used to this already. You told me to stop being so stiff as your Begleiter. That others would show more respect if I did this. Now they're afraid of me and don't come near me. You could have just told me that you don't like seeing me with others. That was so typical of you." by now I had lost what I had wanted to say. And he knew that also. _

_As he finished dressing up, we left the room. Again the rest saluted, I rolled my eyes at that. "What about Raphael's eye? Can that girl use it properly by now?"_

_Ah, now he was awake. he wanted to know the news for today. I shook my head. "No progress. Raphael seems disturbed by something and refuses to do as told. Princess Ouka is in a vulnerable state right now. We can't push forward anymore" I reported. _

_"Chairman Miroku?"_

_"Descended the ship this morning. Told me to give you his regards. Stiff as always and trying to take Mikhael from me."_

_"I see." was all he said to that. I accompanied him to his desk, started sorting some papers for him and turned around to go._

_"Teito." Oh I knew that tone._

_"Heck no. Do your work alone." I just answered. Everybody instantly froze at my answer. Just Hyuuga laughed._

_"Aya-tan was refused! Teito I love your cheekiness!" the man with sunglasses and candy chuckled. _

_"Teito." it was Ayanami again. This time I snorted. "Hell no. I hate it if you do that!" I almost pouted, sighted and gave in. I couldn't refuse his authority too much. Although I really felt like punching him right now._

* * *

An earthquake. The earth shook heavily, but I didn't want to wake up. Sleeping after such a long time, normally nightmares would haunt me, but it was just a peaceful memory this time. Whoever would wake me this time, I would kill him barehanded.

Of course I would not, but I wished I would. I sat up in my bed and pressed my hand against my sleeve. I had the feeling everything was spinning, and I wasn't sure whether I could walk straight. I stayed like this a few moments and doze off again, when the door to the infirmary was crashed open. As I looked up I saw Hakurens panicking face.

"A kor, Mikhael! A kor and a warsfeil are inside the church!" he shouted.

"So what? Let Castor and his doll handle them. He is on duty tonight" I answered. I had bad mood now that I was awake.

"They can't do anything. They have captured Frau and are asking for you" he reported.

Right, now I was in a much more worse mood that seconds before. I jumped out of the bed, stripped of the white robes and got going. Now I just wore the typical black clothes I had worn as a battle slave. A plain black sweatshirt and black pants, in combination with my black leather gloves. The bandages on my right arm and hand were itching in joy of the upcoming fight.

I rushed ahead, leaving Hakuren behind. I felt Castors presence in my head, leading me safely to the scene. But when I was there, Castor had saved Frau from the enemy. I felt a relieved sight leave my lung.

"Ah, Mikhael, Hakuren woke you up I see" Castor greeted me.

"Yeah. I'll kick his ass later for that. For now... " I looked around. Frau was sitting on a pillar a few meters away, broken puppet parts all around him. He looked confused. But I knew he was afraid. I knew that, because I knew that very same feeling from my first encounter with those beings of darkness. And when he noticed I had arrived at the scene, I clearly saw some hints of anger.

He didn't believe I could fight, did he?

"Is that you, Teito?" I rose my head up at that name. At that Voice. Chills ran down my spine. I knew that voice.

"That... really is you, isn't it? Teito Klein!" Castor looked at me, than at the Warsfeil again.

I tried not to shiver again. "Haruse, that you?" I replied. My voice was shaking a bit, and I was sure the rest noticed that. Hell, I couldn't hide the shaking.

"You... are alive? When you are alive, you should be at Ayanami-samas side! You are his Begleiter, are you not?!" he shouted and finally entered a brighter space where we could clearly see him.

I flinched heavily at his words and bit my lip. My past. And I had just dreamed of it.

My gaze turned to the floor. Haruse was an old friend of mine... but now he was my enemy. "I'm not the Teito you know anymore Haruse. I'm sorry. But I switched sides." I now said when I finally found my voice again.

I switched my stance from just staring at the floor to a stance with which I had better hold with my feet. I rose my right arm, uttered some words that became zaiphon and ripped apart the bandages on my arm. Lastly I pulled of my gloves and threw them to the side, near Frau.

"Take that kor and turn back, Haruse. I don't want to hurt someone dear to Lt. Kuroyuri or Ayanami-sama." I said.

_Kill your emotions, Teito. That is your weakness__**.**_

And I did kill them. I was sure my face, my eyes and my voice didn't give a hint how miserably I was feeling right now. I knew that because Haruse flinched. This was the me he had gotten to know. The me that had fought side to side with him. The me he had feared as a fighter back then.

I noticed him stiffening, but not retreating.

A faint smile appeared on my lips. "Very well. I'm sorry for Kuroyuri losing you, but I can't let you go back once this fight starts." I said.

"Heed my call, Verlorens scythe" I calmly said. something black came out of my right arm. Something black... something dangerous. Something alive and with a killing intend that made Frau shiver.

I was the only one that could wield the scythe, because it knew my soul and heeded every one of my calls as if it was my own blood. I must still smell like Verloren, because the scythe almost purred as I called it out and grabbed it.

"That... that's his scythe!" Haruse seemed shocked.

"Yeah. It was. Now this cute little guy heeds my calls, not his." I pulled the blade nearer and caressed it a bit.

For minutes we just stood there. Castor and I on the one side, Haruse and that kor on the other side. It was an eerie atmosphere and I almost did not dare to breath. Nothing could be heard. No cicadas in the night, no owls. Just a slight wind brushing through the trees and makings the leafs rustle.

No one of us dared to move, waiting for the right time. Some sign that started this fight. Some sign, whatever it would be.

"What the hell... _is going on here_?!" I had almost forgotten Frau. But the rest also, until he had shouted like that. That was the sign. I dashed forward, the scythe tightly in my hands. His rapier clashed against the blade, but alas, it did nothing, and Haruse was pushed back. From the corners of my eyes I saw Castor dealing with the kor.

If things stayed like this, the only thing I had to worry about was Frau. Luckily he was sane enough to not move from that spot.

"Castor!" I shouted. "Cut the strings that lead to Haruse! They lead exactly to Ayanami! He must not know I am here and breathing!" again my scythe and Haruses rapier clashed. Both of us were thrown back. He clashed into the nearest pillar, and I barely got hold of the floor until I would have crashed into Frau. I pulled back the scythe, staggered and almost fell. I was standing right in front of Frau, ready to protect him with everything I got.

The black scythe was drooling all over as it noticed Frau. The weapon, being alive and with an own conscience turned to the blonde. I squeezed the shaft. "Don't even think about that, little bastard. You're not allowed to touch Frau. He's mine." I spitted out. The weapon hissed at me, but turned around again. It started behaving strange and I threw it against the floor.

"Shut up. You can have the kor and Haruses soul. Be satisfied with that or I will really seal you forever!" I growled.

"I see, you can't control it, Teito... well, it isn't yours to begin with" My gaze went up. Haruse was standing again already. But I just smirked.

"You're wrong. _This is mine_. Ayanami... no... _Verloren also belongs to me_. Only to me." I stated with a confidence I didn't have.

"You... _insolent betrayer!_" he screamed, launching at me blinded by wrath.

I smiled. That was right... this was the way things were at this time. I... had betrayed him. I had betrayed them all. I didn't even notice the way I clenched my hands around the shaft of the scythe. It launched forward on its own accord as if it did sense my feelings. And maybe he did.

Haruse leaped forward to me, defending against the scythe and building a zaiphon attack at the same time.

I didn't see that coming. I pulled my other arm up to shield me, build a shield out of zaiphon, but then, everything went black.


	4. Warsfeil

**_Fraus P.O.V.:_**

**_"You dare to try and hurt my master?"_** Wait, that was Mikhaels voice. And yet it was not.

Fuck that damn dust everywhere around me! And anyway, what the heck happened moments ago!? I coughed, and that made my chest hurt. Besides, my whole body did hurt by now, because I was so full of tension.

I tried to see clearly, but the dust just got more into my eyes. Coughing like this, lying on the floor and without clear sight... I fest miserable. I couldn't fight.

I was used to fighting, but not to being protected.

And then there was this brat that obviously wanted to protect me.

That... really weird brat. Just what the heck was going on there?! I crawled back a bit, but touched something. No, someone.

**_"Oh~ Haruse, it's you! However... I will not tolerate anyone who hurts my master. You of all people should know that"_**

"Sh. Don't talk. And don't move. Otherwise Mikhael will really snap if he can't protect us because we foolishly moved away." that was Hakurens voice near my ear. I flinched, but nodded. I wasn't sure when he had arrived, but I had to confess to myself, it relieved me, not being the only one at the sidelines. We heard metal clashing against metal and zaiphon attacks being launched, but the dust cleared much too slowly to see enough. Just sparks lighting up there and then, and sometimes zaiphon crashing against the ceiling.

A few minutes later I was sure that both were breathing heavily. And that more kors had shown up. That four-eyes seemed quite busy. He was holding off quite the amount of kors by now. It was loud. Why did nobody else notice there was a fight going on here!?

And then, something crashed down right in front of Hakuren and me. A small, slender figure. Mikhael.

"What... the..." I started holding my breath. He was bloody all over. And didn't move. Hakuren clenched his fists. "Don't touch him. Don't talk to him. Don't disturb him." he said. It seemed more like he was reminding himself. But I understood. Fighters should not be disturbed in their fights. That could be life threatening. I knew that all too well from first-hand experience.

But that kid did not look like he _could_ fight anymore. And here I was, an adult and bigger and older than him... being protected. And still afraid.

Footsteps woke me out of my thoughts, as that warsfeil walked closer. Mikhael still didn't move, but the scythe did. It swung around like mad, charging after the enemy and crashing into the walls or the floor. I noticed that everywhere around Hakuren and me the floor was drenched in carved-in zaiphon words. I didn't even notice that attacks had been launched at me. Did that kid take on all of them head on?

"Idiot!" I hissed, nothing more than a whisper.

**_"Do not call my master an idiot. Especially not you, for he is already crying enough deep inside. Insolent fool."_**

My eyes widened as I heard those words and watched him sit up. He shook his head and rubbles and dust left his now not-anymore-silky hair. And he held his head. It really seemed to throb, as I saw tears rolling down his cheek. No... there was no sign of pain in his green... wait, red eyes.

That was not the Mikhael I had gotten to know. That damned brat had green eyes. This one had eyes red as blood and they were almost glowing in anger, as he wiped away the tears that weren't his to begin with. These tears belonged to the kid bishop. This one was a fighter. He would never cry. For he resembled me.

"Then stop his suicidal act and I will stop calling him idiot" I said, and grinned slightly as he threw me an angry gaze. That scythe was still running wild, but as he slowly stood up it came back to him like it was called. That guy waited for a few seconds, than lowered his upper half and dashed forward. He was too quick for me to see. But I saw the blood that splattered down next to me and Hakuren. I wasn't sure if it was Mikhaels or that Haruses. But it was quite the amount of blood.

My gaze turned from the blood to the ongoing battle, and I saw that Mikhael did not seem to well. He was staggering, as well as his enemy. Who lifted an arm and formed a circle of zaiphon. And another circle right into the first. A hidden attack? As that guy released the circle and it turned into dust, I felt something was off.

It wasn't launched at that kid.

It was launched at me.

I felt like I turned into an ice sculpture. I couldn't move, and neither did the blonde teen next to me. We didn't see that attack coming. Helpless like newborn babies we just sat there.

The moment I thought I would die was the longest second in my life. I could already see the snippets of my past life, when I felt the impact.

But it was just strong wind.

No energy worth the zaiphon he threw at me hit me.

It hit Mikhael, standing right in front of us. Back turned to the enemy, arms away. Even the scythe seemed to whine at that attack and there was steam coming from Mikhaels burned back as he fell to his knees. I stretched my hands towards him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Hey! Didn't I ask you to _stop_ the suicidal act!?" I hissed at him. That looked bad. Really bad. As his upper body fell over a bit more I saw that the clothes on his back had almost perished. I saw the church's symbol engraved on his spine, and not far away on his lower back the slave mark. So he did not lie back then. His skin had many minor scars that looked old and from much force, but more that resulted in this fight.

And he looked worn out. But I felt him shivering under my hands. Shivering from madness. He rose his head, looking me straight into my eyes and lifted a hand to my cheek. His hand was cold. Freezing cold. I stared at him in confusion.

**_"Thank god you and Hakuren are alright. He would not forgive me if I let anything happen to you"_**

"What are you talking about, look at yourself already!" I shouted in anger. But he just chuckled, took his hand away from my skin and put it on the floor to lift his body up. There was a strange red stone appearing on his backhand. I knew that stone. It was the long lost _Eye of Mikhael_. So that's where the name originated from.

He stood up and turned around to that Haruse guy. I looked up to his back where I watched in astonishment how... wings... grew out his back. Angel wings. White feathered angel wings.

**_"You tried to hurt my masters most precious person. I could have coped with you hurting that damned four-eyes _****Fest****_... But you chose to hurt Frau instead. I cannot forgive you anymore. For all the tears my master will shed... I can't let you escape unpunished, in the name of _****Zehel****_" _**

Wait, I thought he would snap if Hakuren was injured. But instead.. it was _me_? Something somewhere went terribly wrong... I didn't even know him really! So how could I be his _most precious_ person!? What the hell!?

"Your master, Teito, betrayed Ayanami. He betrayed him and turned to that weak guy over there. It's him who should be punished!" The enemy shouted. I felt the anger of Mikhael rising from where I was.

**_"HE DID NOT BETRAY HIM! THAT _****VERLOREN****_ WAS ALL MY MASTER WANTED! ALL HE HAD AND WHEN HE DIED THAT DAY HE LOST EVERYTHING THAT MADE UP HIS WORLD! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY MASTER! PERISH ALONG WITH YOUR FOOLISHNESS!" _**

Wow, now he seemed mad. Something that reminded me of bones came out of the red stone, pierced that other guy and pinned him to the wall. Along with that, Mikhael swung the scythe and cut through that guy.

**_"May you repent in hell for your foolish behaviour, warsfeil." _**

Mikhael watched the body of the warsfeil perish, then looked at Castors battle. But he still seemed extremely mad and swung the scythe again, killing some kors in one strike. Or at least he cut their strange wings. I watched him force the scythe back into his arm and how the bone like sculpture from the stone also withdrawed. Then he came to me. I flinched as I saw the anger in his eyes. He was mad at me. Seriously mad...

He knelt down right before me, grabbed my chin and looked at my face from every angle. He also looked at the rest of my body, but luckily not this forceful. "Hey.. I'm alright ok? Nothing hurt me" I reassured him.

**_"Thank goodness! I don't know what I would have done otherwise."_** he said. Then he turned to Hakuren. **_"You also alright?"_**

I turned around a bit. Hakuren grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Seems like your master is running mad inside you" he pointed towards Mikhael. "You're crying an blushing at the same time. He's still awake in there, isn't he?" the blonde chuckled.

Mikhael touched his cheeks, and wiped away the tears. **_"Only half. He shut down when he was called betrayer. He's crying ever since. And mad at me for touching this guys skin. "_**

"I'm extremely confused now. Will someone explain this to me in the next hours?" I sighted and brushed through my hair. Right then I saw Castor walk towards us. Looked like he also finished exterminating the kors.

"I believe this will be a bit difficult. You could see the scythe, couldn't you? And I believe you also saw my ghost form. I will have to erase your memories"

**_"Don't."_** Mikhael said. Seems like they weren't going to ask me, so I stayed quiet.

**_"Master does not wish for that. Anything going against his wish is considered as treason towards him by me, _****Fest****_. You don't want me as an enemy, believe me"_**

Castor narrowed his eyes and seemed angry, but sighted. "You didn't plan on hiding anything from him, did you, Mikhael?"

**_"Everything as master wishes. He already lost to much. I won't let him be betrayed again. Chose for yourself to be friend or enemy. But chose well."_**

Again castor sighted, but seemingly gave in. "Whatever, just give Teito back to us, will you? He needs rest, and therefore he needs his coffin. Or that scythe will run wild after tonight."

**_"I would be delighted to go, but master can't walk straight anymore. So_**," his gaze turned to me again.

**_"You. You take him to his room and put him in his coffin, understand!?" _**

"Yes sir" I nodded. It was just a reflex, but he nodded, content to my answer. Then the stone went back into his hand, the wings dispersed into the whit feathers and the blood red eyes were replaced by emerald green orbs, that instantly closed and the tender body fell right into my arms. I cached him without another thought.

"Don't take Mikhael to serious, Frau... he's too stiff" I heard him whisper. Then he blacked out.

"Ok... and where do I find his room and _coffin_?" I asked the other Bishop.

It was the second day after the incident when they finally told me to take that brat out of the coffin. He had slept through these two days without any sign of being alive. But the two bishops didn't seem concerned, so I restrained from asking them. They had told me to wait until that kid wanted to tell me everything.

I pushed away the top of the coffin and looked at him. He was still pale as ever, but the dark circles under his eyes weren't there. Some of his wounds also looked better. I instantly wished I had his healing abilities.

"He's still asleep" I said.

"It's ok, just take him out and bathe him" Labrador said. I nodded, but then I froze.

"Wait... I should bathe him? Why? Can't he do that when he is awake?" I was strangely nervous with the task he gave me. But he just shook his head.

"No. He will sleep some time longer, but I have to look after his injuries now. Although he is one of the ghosts, his wounds are bad and could be infected. He took too much impact and dark energy of the warsfeils black arts. But I can't look after his wounds like that" he explained. That made sense. He was dusty all over, his clothes were torn and I couldn't differentiate between filth and wound.

"But why me?" I tried again.

"Castor refuses to help. He seems angry at Mikhael. I will prepare everything for the wounds and Hakuren skipped his bascule training the last two days. And also, Mikhael isn't good with the nuns washing him" he calmly added to his explanation.

I gave in at that. He seemed like a rather shy boy, so it didn't surprise me that he avoided the sisters touch. So I shoved my arms under his tender body and heaved him up. In the bath I undid his clothes, strangely fascinated with the skin under them. But I again noticed his coldness. As I leaned his body on my knee to observe him in full, I laid my hand on his chest. There was no heartbeat. So he really was a ghost. A living corpse. I decided to let water into the bathtub and wash him in there. He would surely appreciate the warmth. Even if he was asleep.

As I turned off the water and put him into the tube, I still could not turn my gaze away. He had such a fair complexion. He was small and light. Tender and with a pale skin, that didn't look too unhealthy when he was awake. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen and a strong gaze. He was kind, gentle and full of emotion, although he was short tempered. He really seemed to care for his friends.

I took a clean towel and let it soak in the water, then started to softly clean his body. His face, his arms, his hands. He had slender fingers, although I could feel how much he had fought. I caressed his chest until it was clean and unintentionally started to count the small scars all over his body. I wiped down to his hips and stomach, but there were lesser wounds.

I stopped here. I had started to slightly blush, cleaned my throat and quickly got over with the rest and his back. Later looked the most painful to me. I let his body stay in the warmth a bit before I lifted him up and packed him into a clean and big, white towel. Then I at least put him on some pants. There were no wounds in that area and... Labrador had no reason to see him fully exposed.

As I left the bathroom with the boy, Labrador chuckled. I laid him on the bed, scratched the back of my head, kind of insecure about the situation and stepped back until I felt the wall on my back. I leaned on it and crossed my arms. This whole situation felt weird. Aside from the fact that this almost-still-child protected me with all his might, he was actually already dead as it seems. But although I knew that, I still felt weird. I shouldn't think an actually dead person was this attractive. Especially not a boy. I was into girls damn it!

Labrador pulled of his gloves. He also had a strange mark on the back of his hand. So I had met three of the seven ghost by now. I wasn't all too happy about that, but this guy was the least of them I thought about. As he put his hand on Mikhaels forehead it started to glow strangely. I recognized the feeling of zaiphon from it.

"You also use zaiphon?" I asked him. He didn't seem like a fighting type at all. From the beginning I never thought that bishops could fight at all.

"Yes. The bishops zaiphon is always over average. To use the bascule properly and to exterminate kors, only prayers aren't enough. And there are not only kors, but warsfeil, like that night. Although I'm the healing type and Mikhael is the offensive type, the though with which you use your powers are important. One shall not use god's powers to destroy, but to protect."

"It's not god's power. It's mine. I don't believe in a god anymore. A god that does not prohibited slavery and starving is no god." I whispered. I was aware that Labrador had heard me, but his smile stayed. He slowly started to piss me off with that attitude of his.

"So, how is he?" I brusquely asked to change the topic.

"He will be fine. He still needs some rest, but his wounds are not infected and are healing properly. If he isn't haunted by nightmares and sleeps at least until tomorrow evening, things will be fine" he explained to me.

"Well, I think the ' not having any nightmares' part is not gonna work. He's sweating a lot and getting paler again." I pushed myself away from the wall and stepped to the bed, next to his head. A moment I just stared at him, then I sat down on the side of the bed. Labrador put on his gloves again and turned to the coffin of this brat. He put a glass on it, poured cold water in it and added some small seeds. I watched in surprise how some flowers grew in an instant. They quickly emitted a strange smell I didn't recognize. But it wasn't bad, so I didn't ask what it was for. Maybe to get the brat better in less time.

"Just let him rest. Sooner or later he will wake up. Try not to make too much noise. I'm off for now. Don't forget to take care yourself. You're still injured yourself after all" with this he left.

I knew I was still injured, but the wounds didn't throb anymore and the bandages didn't get wet or bloody also. I felt quite good actually. But Mikhael.. or was I Teito? I had no idea how I should call him now, didn't seem so good. Rather the opposite. His body was full of tension and the fresh bandages looked as if they would cut into the skin, but did not seem to disturb his breathing.

As I looked at him, lying on the bed like this, I felt miserably again. The bandage on his right hand had been done right after the fight. Castor said it was just an addition to the seal and he had his arm always in bandages. But he had cuts and bruises all over his upper half and on his legs. His complete chest and back was bandaged tightly, his shoulder was in a supportive bandage and the bandage around his forehead was already a little rose coloured. The wound must have been opened when Labrador disinfected it.

I looked at the flowers on top of the coffin again to distract myself from him, but everything else seemed totally boring. So I found myself gazing on him again, half an hour later. He was still dreaming it seemed. By now I could hear mourns of uneasiness and he was grabbing the blanked beneath him with all his might. I couldn't let him sleep like that. I knew enough about nightmares myself to let him endure this any longer. So I knelt down on the side of his bed and looked at him like this, almost gently slapping his cheek.

"Hey, kid. Wake up. You're having a nightmare" I said, loud enough that I thought it would reach him. It didn't. "Hey. You really wanna stay in your cruel or weird or whatever crappy dream you're having right now? I said wake up, brat" I tried again. Slowly his breathing was getting more relaxed and I felt the tension leaving his muscles.

"Yes, just like this. Leave that dream and look at me." because if he was awake, he would have a hell of a lot to explain to me!

Both of my hands were lying on his cheeks now. I slightly smiled as I saw him slowly opening his emerald green eyes. He seemed disoriented but not all too surprised about the position we were in.

"Awake now?" I smiled. He didn't answer. He rose an arm and put his hand right over my heart, now looking right into my eyes. Maybe he wasn't really awake just yet. He looked kinda cute.

"Give me..." His voice was very low, but I was near enough to understand him.

"Give? Give what? A 'good morning kiss' ? If it's you I seriously wouldn't mind!" I big, evil grin was on my lips now. I somehow really liked to pick on him.

"Give me... **_your soul_**"

Wait, what!?


	5. Give me your soul!

_Hey there!_

_Here I am with chapter 5! I hope you like it up till now :)_

_In the description I wrote that Teito iis stuck between Ayanami and Frau, right? And... well. I still couldn't decide which one will get him, so I decided to make two different endings. I doon#t know wich one will be uploaded first, but I think thats the best to do :)_

_Which brings me to the next point: School has started again and time is gonna be precious because my exams are coming up. So from here on I'm probably going to upload every or every second sunday. I hope you will still follow me :) _

_And a thanks to me reviewer guest: you make me happy :) thank you for reviewing_

_SharuruPon-789nyan: also thank you for your encouraging words! I'll defenately keep uploading here!_

* * *

Haha... That was supposed to be a joke, right? I mean... my soul? He was supposed to be a priest. Dead... but a priest. And how the heck was I even _supposed_ to give it to him? I can't just _rip it out_, right?

Seconds ago I had been kneeling above this kid, but I didn't thought he was able to move like he did, when he grabbed my shoulders, rushed up, spun me around and pushed me down. So our positions were awkwardly reversed. I was dumbstruck at this and didn't move. What was I to do? Was this a joke? How should I react? How was he so fit?

I just stared at him, searching for the moment when our gaze might met. But I didn't see any joke in these eyes. They weren't even here. His gaze went right through me, searching... longing for something. But was it the longing of someones touch? Or for the person himself? Either way, he was hungering for it.

Before I was able to decide on how to react, I felt his hand moving from my shoulder to my chest, right above my heart, which steadily started to speed up.

"Give it to me... allow me to take your soul" he whispered. I should allow him?

"Hell no!" I uttered hastily, but I couldn't say anything more. His fingers started to sink into my skin, further down into my flesh, without really wounding me. I moaned in pain. It burned! It hurt so much that I pushed him away from me. His look changed into such desperation that it made me shiver. He looked like he would dissapear any moment, if I wouldn't give in.

"If I promise you myself, will you return to being sane?" I asked, but gulped right after. These words had just slipped out of my mouth without thinking. Teito above me nodded. I was not sure whether to let down my defense or not, but I just sighed toneless and did it. He pushed his fingers against my skin again, but this time he didn't do the strange thing he had done before. His fingers didn't seep in, and he looked quite confused and unsettled.

I was thankful. It had hurt before and I didn't know why I agreed in the beginning. I looked at the hand on my chest and felt the slight pressure on my skin, but he didn't do anything, but staring at this spot. His mind seemed to clear up, but his strengh gave in and he fell over, right on me.

Well, I was wondering how he was so fit... but obviously he wasn't and had overstrained his body for now.

"Frau..?" I heard his voice. Teitos voice, without a doubt. Mikhaels conceited tone wasn't in it.

"Yeah. Conscious again? Not trying to eat my soul anymore?"

"No... I think I won't"

"Thank god. You kinda creeped me out there. Didn't know what to do" I confessed. For a while he was silent, staying where he was.

"Did Labrador put any weird flowers into the room?" I heard his low voice. I remembered the glas Lab had put on the coffin and looked at it. The flowers had started to grow out of the glas and spread all over the black coffin. And they were blooming like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah. They're blooming really enthusiasticly" I replied.

"I see. I have to thank him later. The scent of those flowers seeps into human skin and makes it momentarily unable to be hurt through the powers of a ghost. I can't take your soul because of them." he explained. I looked at the flowers again. I didn't smell them anymore. Seems I got used to them already.

"You promised yourself to me. In body and mind and soul. What the hell were you thinking, giving yourself up to someone you don't even know!?" I felt his nails scratching over my skin and flinched.

"Ow! Stop that, brat!" I hissed. "I thought you couldn't hurt me right now!?"

"At least not through the power as a ghost. My nails are my own, idiot! Answer me! Why did you give yourself away so easily!?"

I sighted. "Beats me" was the only thing I could answer.

"What!?"

"Like I said, I don't have a clue. You looked so desperate... like you would disappear right this instant if I were to stop you again. As If you would break down... and that Mikhael called me _your most precious person_ so... so I guess I thought you wouldn't hurt me and just return to be the bad tempered brat I got to know when I agreed to be yours" I pressed a hand against my forehead. I really had no idea what I was talking about. "Maybe I thought that dying through your hand would be fine. Like I said, I don't really now. I answered before thinking. "

"So you decided to give yourself to me? You're strange, Frau" I laughed when he said that.

"I guess I can't really deny that. But hey. You're supposed to be dead, right? I can't feel a heartbeat or pulse. You're cold as ice If I didn't let you soak in the warm water... And you're one of the seven ghosts. You have a weird split personallity with that Mikhael in your hand... and a big scythe in your arm that seems quite lively for a mere weapon. And you tried to eat my soul. Which one of us is weirder, hm?"

"Oh... point for you" I felt him pulling a grimace, as his head laid right over my heart.

"Do you want to stay like this?" I asked. He didn't look like he could move. But then again, he surprised me with moving a few minutes ago. I felt him nodding slightly. Guess he wanted to listen to my heartbeat and enjoy my warmth, so I let him stay where he was. He didn't weight much and it wasn't a bad feeling having him on top of me like this.

"So? Will you explain things to me? I mean... I understood that these... beings at the attack were.. kors, right?"

"Yes. Like Labrador explained. Kors are perople who give their soul to the darkness in order to have three wishes fullfilled. The Kors slowly take over the mind of the host, and the host will never be able to be satisfied once a wish has been granted through a kor."

"Ok. So the things that four-eyed fought against were kors." I summed up. "And... that guy you fought against?"

"He was a warsfeil. It was someone born into the lineage of warsfeil. He was born like this . A wars on the other hand is the result of a person, having been granted all three wishes. They are nothing more than a moving coprse feeding on human souls." Teito explained.

"Huh? They can be born? And were do they origin anyway?" I asked. We weren't much into the topic and I already felt like a huge idiot.

" 'At the begining there was heaven and earth'" he said.

"Isn't that a verse of the bible?" I said, after thinking about it for a while. He nodded.

"God, also known as 'chief of heaven', governed over the souls. He had a daughter, called Eve who he loved the most. And he had created an exstence called 'Verloren'. He was a perfect being governing over all the souls. The lost ones... the right ones. He brought them to their resting places. And he handled each soul equally with a gentle care, so that the balance on earth and heaven would not be destroyed. But.. he was never to touch anyone alive. Because he was govering ofer the 'dead', he was pure 'death' to every living being. Would he touch someone alive, that someone was sure to die. But since he was not able to feel love or hate, that didn't matter to him" Teito started.

"Sounds lonely" I just said.

"He didn't know what it meant to feel lonely. Until he met Eve, the chiefs daughter. She was... cheerful. Kind and gentle. Beautiful and blessed with all the emotions he hadn't. But she would always get lost, wherever she was. The first time they met he didn't know how to handle her, for she was alive. And he was a being made of bones and with a dark cloak. Everyone had been frightened of him; but she had such a radiance... that he started to feel lighthearted in her presence and changed back to the human form given to him by the cief whenever he was near her. Which was weird, for he was created without a heart to feel. And he started to feel love. He fell in love with her. Without being able to ever tell her or someone else. Because he was govering over 'death' and could never be what she needet."

"I'm starting to feel pity for him" I pulled a grimace. "So that Verloren loved Eve. But wasn't he created perfect? Balance can only be held up without any feelings." I asked.

"Yeah... that's what the chief said. 'I detected a bug in you. You must be disposed of.' he said. 'You're dangerous like this. You will be held in a special prison until I find a way to correct the error in you'"

"But that's cruel!" I exclaimed.

"Yes... it was. He hadn't done anything and yet... Verloren agreed on being held imprisoned. He did not feel the need to talk back to his creator. He was the chief; he was right in everything he did. So he was brought into a tower, specially build to imprison him and his powers. And he waited there, patiently until his creator felt the need to call upon him. But when Eve got ahold of this situiation she was furios. She came to love him, and had a dispute with her father. She held the believe that love and hate wasn't bad."

"But it would interfere with his work.. and destroy the balance, right? You can't handle everyone equally if you have feelings" I concluded and felt him nod.

"So, Eve turned away from her father, the chief of heaven, and went to Verloren. She tricked the guards and went to him, to get him out of there..." he fell silent for a moment. "But he refused. He said he wouldn't escape. So she screamed at him in tears, for his foolish behaviour and his fathers coldheartedness. And she hurt him. He didn't want her in danger, for he felt the constant urge to touch her. But that would kill her. Her loud voice, however alarmed the guards. They rushed in and shot at them. He stood in front of her. Wanted to protect her. But the guards continued shooting at them. And then there was this one shot that would have meant his death. He hadn't cared. His creator would have disposed of him anyway. But she threw herself in front of him... "

"Was she killed by the guards?" I asked. It was nothing more than a whisper I made.

"More or less. She was proud to have protected him. But she was weak and fell down. He reached out for her, seing her smiling tears. And when he catched her, just out of reflex... he only held her bones. He had not wanted to kill her. It wasn't his fault. She died out of her own will and with a smile. But the chief of heaven was furious. He blamed Verloren for her death. He had killed her. So, in a frenzy, he wanted to kill his most perfect creation. But Verloren had lost everything dear to him. The one who taught him how precious live is. What it meant to feel. And something inside of him snapped. He escaped to earth with Eves body. But when he fell to earth, where he was not supposed to be, his evilness and his wicked feelings towards the chief and himself scattered all over the world, manifesting as the beings we know as kors and wars. And he lost Eve. He lost her when he fell to earth... lost the last he had of her. And he decided to eat every single soul until he found her. That's why the kors and warsfeil are gathering souls."

"And... the seven ghost?"

"We're fragments of Verloren. The chief was upset and created beings able to fight the wicked Verloren. Out of the fragments from him. That's why we're inferior to him. We are nothing but mere copies of him. He chose to destroy him, but Verloren couldn't be destroyed. He was perfect. So they devided him into two parts: the core and the body. And he gave two gods of equal power to the humans that would seal the two parts. The eye of Mikhael who guardet the body, and the eye of Raphael, wich guarded the soul. The body was sealed into the 'Pandoras Box' and is watched over by the seven ghost, so that Verloren would never be able to return to his existence ever again. But humans are strange creatures. At some point in time Verloren had mingled with the humans, without knowing who he was. The decendents of this lineage are the warsfeil." Teito had finished.

"It doesn't look like he is sealed however. And why do you know so much about it? I mean, the time before he fell. Is it common knowledge of the ghosts?" He had caught my interest.

"No, it's not. I mean, it's not sealed anymore. The seal was set free on his mind accidentaly. The eye of Raphael was being brainwashed and didn't remember it's original mission anymore, so the wielder didn't know. When she encountered Verlorens reincarnation she released the seal and set free his memories. So, Verloren returned, however, just with bits of his original power. And that reincarnation is the person, now known by the name of Ayanami" he said.

So... oh fuck. Verloren was back with his hatred and starting to riot on the earth again because some bitch was brainwashed and released the seal that was supposed to prevent this? Didn't sound good to me, but it explained Ayanamis cold heart, his icy gaze and his merciless comands.

"And... why do you know so much about this all?" I repeated my question. He didn't answer at first.

"Im Zehel of the seven ghost?"

"You're a horrible liar" I just replied with a light chuckle.

"... I'm... the bearer of Eve's soul, that fell down to earth with Verloren together" I was almost not able to understand him, as he spoke so low. My eyes opened wide and I used my elbows to sit up slightly, so I could take a good look at him. His eyes were closed but I would have bet that they were stained with pain.

"Thats not all. I'm also the wielder of the eye of Mikhael as you saw, but at the same time I myself am Pandoras Box. When I was still just a toddler, I nearly died. That's when I was made into Pandoras Box. To save me, there was just one solution: to implant the eye of Mikhael into me. The reightous heir of the kingdom of Raggs : Wahrheit Tiasche Raggs."

I wanted to say something, but he continued before I could.

"That was when the war between Barsburgh and Raggs started. My father was killed and I travelled around with my uncle who was one of the seven ghost at that time. But... at some point, we were caught and he got killed. Before, he sealed my memories of my origin and of the eye, to protect me from the military. I, who had forgotten everything, was found by Ayanami at that time. He brought me to chairman Miroku, who took me in as a battle slave... For years I fought and killed many prisoners as I was told. Then I entered the military academy and was introduced to Mikage... he was everything for me, but our ways soon parted. I graduated at the top of my class, but Mikage was... killed. When I was apointed as Ayanamis begleiter I was upset. just so upset... but the black hawks work outside of the law. I saw my chance to take revenge for him by joining them. But the more I was together with Ayanami, the more the seal on my memories broke. And not only the seal on my own... but on Eve's memories as well. There was... so much confusion inside me... so much... hatred towards him from myself... and soo much love towards him from Eve. I had the feeleng, everytime I saw him, it would tear me apart. I tried to hate him. I tried so _god damn hard_ to hate him! But.. you know? How was I supposed to hate someone who was equally hurt as me? Over thousands of years he had lost people precious to him, and he rememmbered every single one of them. And... he cared so much for his comrades. It's so hard to hate someone who handled you with care... who tells you that you could not be replaced by anyone. It's so hard to hate someone who has such sad eyes when he thinks he is alone... someone who thinks equally of you, although you were raised to be a mere sklave! _It's so god damn hard_!"

I had long fallen silent. I didn't know what to feel. This kid had gone through much more than I. And I could never understand his relationship with Ayanami. It was not my right to judge or blame him. But I felt horrible that he started crying. I laid down again and put my now free arms around him, carefully carresing his back.

"When... when our relationship started to build I was so... so confused... I had no idea what was going on. I meant, i was supposed to hate him, right? Then, why did every slight smile of him feel so good? Why did I long for more than just his gaze on me? Why didn't I interrup when he kissed me? Why did I have the feeleng that this was mine, and not Eves? That wasn't right... but it felt so right. Every single word from him... both of our memories had awakened... he was not the Verloren of the past anymore. He could touch me. I wouldn't die... It was... so perfect when he was more gentle to everyone else than before. It could have stayed like this. It could just have stayed like this" he sobbed. I still caressed his back, up and down.

I felt so fucking miserable just now. Damn that Ayanami. I still hated him. Now even more than before. I had no fucking clue whatsoever why I hated him more than ever. "What happened then?" I asked as he had calmed down a little. Talking about it would make him feel better. People always said, talking about it makes it easier, right?

"Father interfered" he whispered. "I mean... the chief of heaven. He made Mikhael show me, what would have happened if other decisions had been made. If frau had chosen to become a bishop after Gidos death. You would have been Zehel. You would wield the scythe now. And I on the other hand would have fled the army when meeting Ayanami when I was about to graduate. I would have been a deserter, but would have ended up here in this church. Been taken care of by you, Castor and Labrador. You would never have ended up as a sklave. Not forced to kill other people like a battle sklave. Everything had taken an other turn. Mikage would still have been killed, but he would have died with a smile. I would only be an apprentice bishop and would travel with Frau to the land of seele. Our relationship would have been..." he stopped here, and I knew what he was about to say, without him speaking in out loud. We would have a relationship like... lovers. _Or something like that_.

"At least the feelings, but not... with the kissing and such. I don't know, it's complicated. And when I saw this other possible timeline... I was just constantly thinking of Frau. Just when I thought I was ok with my feelings toward Ayanami, the feelings toward you were awoken. And I didn't even _know _you! But I felt so _guilty_ all the time! ... Ayanami noticed, so when I told him he was upset, because the chief had interferred once again in his life. In a frenzy we just started to shout at each other. It was the firt time someone ever had a real dispute with Ayanami. Since then people were afraid of me, because I stubornly told him my thoughts about him. I wasn't... nice I confess. But he deserved someone who could be honest with him. This topic always floated between us, never really solved. The day before I died we tried talking about it again, but just ended up fighting again. The next day, a malfunktion of Raphael caused our ship to chrash down. I saved him and his best friend Hyuuga without it tuned out not to be an accidant. Raphaels malfunction I mean. Enemies of the empire... former Raggs people managed to seperate me from the group. Thinking I was a warsfeil of the black hawks and a fiend of the new Raggs movement they... beheaded me. Hyuuga came just then, sent by Ayanami. Because of the soul link he saw everything. I could see his feelings. It was so painfull. But I thought it was ok dying like this, because they had threatened me to bring out Ayanami in exchange of my life. What fools were they to kill their own king. But... I died saving my friends." he finished.

"But you didn't die. You reincarnated as one of the seven ghost." I said. I felt him nodding again, how he started to shiver again and to sob.

"Yes. I reincarnated as Zehel of the seven. The post that reminded me the most of you. As.. As an enemy of my precios Ayanami. Doomed to fight him forever and to eventually kill him. It wasn't my wish to continue living. But the chief interferred with my life and I was forced here. So... I thought I would at least take his scythe that was sealed in this church. To have something of him that would be mine until eternety. But I never wanted to meet him again. I don't want to see his pain. I don't want to be called a traitor. And to some extent I thought I should clean my heart from all my thoughts of him. But then father showed me another thing through Mikhael. How you fled the army and ended up near the canyon, dying there. So he made me decide between savouring my feelings towards Ayanami, or to save you and to eventually let go of him."

"Could it be the chief does not want you two to be together?" I asked, just as a rhetorical question and sighted. I hugged the small body on my chest with a feeling of not wanting to let go.

"Well... at least, that explains how you know me so good. And why this situation feels so damn right. Don't let go of me, Teito"

* * *

_And that's about it :)_

_I think this starts to explain some of the 'what's going on' in this timeline. I like Frau in this chapter :)_

_Chapter six is the memories how the relationship of Ayanami and Teito started. Look forward to it!_

_As always, reviews are very much apreciated :) _

_See you in the next chapter!_


	6. Bittersweet memories 2

Here I am again!

Like promised, on a sunday. And like announced, a Teito x Ayanami chapter :)

I believe the italic explains itself :)

Thanks again to my guest reviewer and to SharuruPon-789nyan for the reviews :)

You keep me going!

Have fun reading this chapter!

* * *

_"Teito~ you here?" I heard a familiar voice right beside my ear. I blinked a few times until I was aware again of were I was. And why the heck collonel Hyuuga was so close to me. I was lying on a sofa, a black coat over my body. On no... _

_I felt myself blush heavily. It was Ayanamis coat that protected me from the eye of the rest, but Hyuuga, like always, had found me. Maybe he wanted to tease me again... like always._

_"Nee, Teito, you're completely out of it these last few weeks. What's up?" he asked me.I raised my head to look at him. I thought I would see one of his hated smiles, but to my surprise he was looking seriously honest._

Ah, I see. This was a memory from before Ayanami and I had that twisted relationship.

_I looked around the room and noticed that I was alone with him. Feeling relieved I slowly sat up and almost hugged the coat in my arms. "It's nothing, collonel Hyuuga. I'm sorry for worrying you. Where is Ayanami-sama?" I asked._

_But he was right. What was up with me? I felt more and more unsettled the more I was with Ayanami. He was my superior, I shouldn't act like this. But... my head was throbbing again. "He went off to a meeting a few hours ago. I thinks you're his first begleiter that sleeps at times like this" I heard him say._

_"Wait, a meeting? Oh shit, why didn't he wake me!?" I rushed off from the sofa, strightened my clothes, foldet Ayanamis coat and gulped. He would be mad as hell... I've actually never seen him mad before, but I knew when Hyuuga made him angry he took his whip. And I wasn't really into pain that much. _

_"I'll take you there! I bet Aya-tan would be mad if I wouldn't." I looked at him kind of confused. "Why would he? It's my fault for just sleeping like this. But I wont stop you" I then said and slightly bowed down, before I quikly went out of this room to the hall the meetings always took place. My superior would probably be stiff after this meeting. He always was, and I knew why; he was hated by the others who were afraid of him and permanently were almost insulting him. On my way there I didn't notice very much. I knew this ship already to good to go sightseeing like the new ones who recently entered the ship._

_I stayed outside the room next to the door and waited there until the meeting had finished. Hyuuga had brought me here but dissapeared off to somewhere. Maybe picking up some sweets again. _

_"Oh! This ship really is quite magnificent! I wonder how big it is in total~" I then heard a much to familiar voice. Shuri Oak. Oh I hated him. And here he was, walking and talking in a voice loud enough that I was sure the officiers in the meeting could hear him also._

_"Shut up, Oak. There is a meeting of higher ups in this room. You're disturbing" I said. He seemed to notice me just now and went pale before pointing a finger at me. "You! Why are you here!?" he exclaimed. _

_"I said shut up, daddy's boy." I just answered._

_"Ah, I know! You must be here with Miroku-sama, after all you are his sklave, right? Oh I'm brilliant, papa will praise me!"_

_Ugh... I wanted to throw up by now. What an idiot he still was. Naive and insolent. Like he was even in the academy. I glared at him. "Oh you know what, from today onward I'm gonna serve on this ship. Be awed by me!" he continued._

_I could hear mourns of annoyed men from inside the room. And I knew all to well they were annoyed at Shuri. But it seemed like they just finished._

_"Hey you, sklave, listen to me! Or should I discipline you with zaiphon until you listen?" I still glared at him._

_"You... Are a freakin' idiot and are ashaming general Oak, you know" I just said. But he snapped at this. " Don't say I ashame my papa!" he shouted, raised his hand and build an attack of zaiphon. Actually I couldn't care less about that, but the higher ups were leaving the room and Shuri did not cancel his attack. The zaiphon words perished and rushed right to me. At least until I saw Ayanami stepping out of the room and right into the line of the attack._

_"Ayanami-sama!" I uttered. And then I snapped. That was the first time I activated the eye of Mikhael in front of anyone. But I could not let Shuri continue his foolishness._

_A second later I had countered Shuri with a zaiphon of my own and thrown him against the wall in his back. My right hand was pointing towards him. The stone glimmed bright red and I knew my eyes were also blood red. A skulpture like bones came out of the eye, horribly sharp, all only millimeters away from Shuris vital points, face and eyes._

_I heard the higher ups behind me holding their breath._

_"You... do you know who you almost attacked right there?" I asked. Surprisingly I was still myself. Well, angry and using Mikhael, but still myself. I saw Shuris shocked gaze on me and then on the eye, until he looked at Ayanami, who looked not the least bit surprsed._

_"Don't you dare come anymore near Ayanami-sama, bastard" I said icy._

_"Teito. Stop that. It's an unseemingly behaviour for my begleiter" I heard my superior. I looked at the silver locked man and almost huffed in dissapointment, but I listened. Mikhael stoped his assault and went back to normal, my eyes went back to green._

_"I'm sorry for being late, Ayanami-sama." I said, walked casually over to him and helped him into his coat, wich I had been holding the whole time. He didn't scold me. He didn't say anything at all and the others were just as silent in shock as Shuri._

_"Papa!" oh wait, he was up already and clinging to his father. I sighted annoyed._

_"Why the eye?" I heard Ayanami ask, but not really loud. I looked at him, then away._

_"Just snapped a bit. You knew I was the wielder. Something like this was bound to happen sooner or later" I whispered, then I noticed chairman Miroku heading to us._

_"Teito. You look good" he said, smiling and I nodded. " Yes. I'm alright. I'm sorry for the commotion." I bowed down._

_"Oh no, it's alright. But that just now: the eye. Since when do you remember it" he asked. So he also knew about it._

_"... I don't know. Just now maybe. I wasn't really aware of it" I was such a bad liar that it was surprising he let it go like this._

_"Chaiman Miroku. I'll excuse myself then" Ayanami said, turned around and I bowed down, hurrily following him. But I didn't say anything. I was surprisingly tired now, but I couldn't just sleep again like before. So I just walked next to Ayanami._

* * *

_"So, that's about all of the paperwork for today" I exhaled tired. It had gotten late, but I finnaly had finished my work, and a part of Ayanamis also. As an apology for sleeping at midday, although he hadn't been mad at me for that. I put the papers on one stock, put away the pen and laid my upper boddy on the desk. I was finished. If I would have known how tiring it would be to use Mikhael... _

_I stayed like this several minutes until I closed my eyes. Just five minutes, then I would call it a day._

_..._

* * *

_"Oh Aya-tan~ lil' Teito has fallen asleep again! Whatcha gonna do?" Hyuuga asked the silver haired superior who was his friend since years. The other black hawks just chukled._

_"Well... he really seems off these days. Somethings seems to be on his mind" Konatsu said. "I wonder what holds him. I mean he is the only one beside me that can do normal work. It would be bad if he would drop out because of a cold or something like this."_

_"Haha, Konatsu-chan, warsfeil don't get ill~" Hyuuga laughed._

_But Konatsu just gave him an annoyed look. " You are forgetting that neither I nor Teito are of the lineage of warsfeil. We are strong and most probably have the same darkness in our hearts as you, but we are still mere human." the blonde said, then looked over to Teito. "Maybe he caught a cold or something like this?" Konatsu said, stood up and crossed the small place over to Teito, but before he could touch the brunnetes forehead the stone in his hand showed up. So Konatsu decided to stop were he was._

_In the end it was Ayanami who just had listened in silence as if desinteressted in all that, who put away his paper and slowly stood up. "So in the end Aya-tan has to take care of him again~" Hyuuga giggled. Ayanami ignored him, heaved up Teito without another word and took him away, leaving surprised warsfeil behind._

_"Ne, Haruse. Do you think Ayanami-sama is mad at Teito?" Kuroyuri asked. Haruse smiled._

_"I highly doubt that, just seems a bit irritated."_

_"That's because Teito is special to Aya-tan. Right, Konatsu?"_

_"I guess. And it's not just the eye or that he carries his 'body' if you ask me."_

_Ayanami on the other hand really could not have been more irritated. He should have been mad at the small boy on his arms, but strangely he wasn't. All the reasons that could explain him why he cared about the boy seemed too shallow. Teito was a splendid subordinate, that was for sure. And he was lively, with a radiance he did not want to disappear. But he was also able to take on the warsfeil of the black hawks without dying. Worthy of being his begleiter. And yet that was no reason to get so attached to him. _

_Anyway, Ayanami quickly found himself in his own room and put Teito down on the bed. He pulled of a glove and felt Teitos forehead. He had a slight fever. Strangely enough Mikhael didn't mind him out of all people and had disappeared. He looked at the sleeping boy a moment, then just put the blanket over him and sat down next to him, slowly undressing. Maybe a good nights sleep would do good from time to time. And if the boy would wake up he would be too emberrassed to ever let it come down to this again; of that he was sure._

_When he was finished he himself laid down in his bed next to the boy. The bed was a kingsized one, so there was enough space but he still was quite near to the other. And with a satisfied sadistic smile, he went to sleep._

* * *

**Teitos P.O.V.:**

_I had no idea where I was right now. It was warm... but dark. I mean, I got the thing that I was obviously lying in a bed. But... whose? Wasn't I in the black hawks office just now? I had just finished my paperwork. I wanted to calll it a day and then..._

_Crap. Did I fall asleep again? I must have, for when I woke up in a bed someone must have carried me here. What brought me back to the point: where was 'here'?_

_I stared at the ceiling a bit, or at least into the dark where somewhere a ceiling had to be. Although my eyes where adjusted to the darkness, it was still hard to focus on something. So I decided to sit up. My body was strangely heavy and as I finaly got up something wet fell on my knees. I felt for what it was and it turned out to be a wet towel. Why...?_

_Oh wait. I could answer my question by myself as I rose an arm and felt my forehead. I had a fever. I didn't remember when I last had a fever and was... ill. Since my memory loss not, at least. And before...? No, still an unfamiliar thought. Fevers from infected wounds though were nothing new. But since I started to serve Ayanami I hadn't gotten any terrible wounds. _

_I shivered at the thought of the lilac eyes of the other men. Cold and mercyless... but I was strangely adicted. I even was seeing them right now next to me._

_..._

_Wait. _

_..._

_I noticed that those weren't just eyes. I could even make out the silver locks and this saddisticly amused smile and..._

_"Uwaaaa!" with a loud scream a crawled away from the one right next to me. Sadly there was the beds end and I fell on the floor with a loud noise. WHAT THE HECK!?_

_"It seems you are... better for the time beeing, Teito Klein"_

_Haha! Funny! I even heard his voice!_

_"A...A-A-Ayanami...-sama!" I managed at least to utter, as I changed my position from this ugly sight to kneeling. "I... uh..." I was at a loss for words. Of all places I could have ended up, I was here!? Whose idea had this been!? Hyuuga? I already thought about how I could try killing this men, when I took notice of my superior again. This time he was closer to my face. TOO CLOSE. But I didn't dare make a move so I just stared at the floor._

_Our foreheads touched lightly and I instantely flinched back. Cold. His skin was cold...or rather, my skin was burning. Maybe my fever wasn't just 'slight'._

_"Go back to bed right this instance" I heard Ayanami. I wasn't sure whether he was annoyed, angry or tired, but either way making the wrong move would probably really piss him off now... So I nodded and stood up. Could as well go to my own room when I was awake now. But just as this thought crossed my mind I heard him again._

_"This instance, Teito Klein" he repeated. I've never heard him repeat anything, so I gulped. 'This instance' obviously meant back to where I was before. Right next to him. "Yes sir" I whispered, to embarassed to speak up loud, crawled back on the bed and pulled up the blanked over me again._

_"Good boy" he said, turned over to the other side and pulled up his part of the blanked. But how was I supposed to sleep like this!? This man was driving me insane with his presence alone, and I should sleep? With him next to me where I could actually hear him breathe? I could feel his warmth from where he had been until I got back into bed. All this made me anxious and tense._

_I could never sleep like this! I was even to nervous to close my eyes! The empires most frightening man just laid right next to me and I was supposed to sleep. Respect to anyone who would be able too. I had strong nerves, but this was too much for me. I tried to calm down. Thinking of tiring things or if I had to; counting sheeps. Without moving an inch I stayed like this, what seemed to me like an eternety._

_"You... are nerve wrecking" Ayanami hissed at some point. Now I've done it... _

_"I'm... sorry I just..." I what? _

_'Sorry, to afraid of you to sleep?' _

_'Just don't see why you are doing this?'_

_'Having this fever because of you, and now sleeping next to you?'_

_'Decided to stay awake until you fell asleep so that I could finally relax?'_

_I was clinging to much to my life to die because of what I could answer right here._

_"Just... sorry." I eventually just said. The moon had finaly reached it's highest point and though it was middle of night it was getting easier to see. I felt the vibration as he moved around to look at me. "Speak up, Teito klein. That fever is from to much thinking"_

_"I can't bother you with-" "Shut it. Just speak up already" he interruptet me._

_"My... memories. They are confusing. It's.. it's as if my memories consist of two completely different and independent people. The... Tiasche I was in the past, before the Raggs war... and the memoories of... a weird place, almost like a garden. To peacefull to exist but it feels so right and calming. A sea of white flowers of eden... someone... someone very dear to me, but I can't grasp who that person is. In these far of memories I feel so... light and protected by this person... although I know I might never touch him. I can't... cope with that. I'm Teito. Teito Klein. My time as Tiasche ended. I can accept the memories and Mikhael. I can even accept to be pandoras box. But... who is 'Eve'? In these distant memories, the person I long for calls me 'Eve'. But I have no recollection of... someone by that name. And everytime I think about that my head hurts and my sight goes blurry, and he remembers me of you. So every minute with you gives me a headache." I answered._

_"I'm sorry... like I said it's... stupid. Please forgett what I said" I immedeately attached after I finished._

_"Yes, you are indeed stupid" I heard Ayanami answer._

_"Wha..." what was that for!? I really wanted to ask him straight out like that. But he had already rolled over to me.. or more, rolled on top of me. Instintively I rose my armes, but he just pushed them down and I endet up staring into his lilac eyes. They were cold, yes... but neither annoyed nor filled with anger. He looked at my orbs, deep down into myself, as if searching for something._

_"Just stop thinking about it. It will return eventually to you even without exhausting yourself." He said, then lowered his face again nearer to mine. The hell was he gonna do? Feeling my fever again? No obviously not._

_Rather than that, he kissed me. It was a hot, demanding kiss, and I had no choice but to almost reply. After all he was my superior. But I... _

_Heck, I couldn't! Without thinking I freed one of my arms and slapped his face. In contradiction to that, my tears had begann flowing. I stared right into his eyes, but he still wasn't angry. That scared me the most. Never had anyone given Ayanami so much as a scratch, and I just had hit him in the face, so why wasn't he mad at me? But he still looked at me like that, catched both of my hands with his, held them down and kissed me again._

_I still wasn't prepared and scared but this time it was different. He was still kinda demanding but... more carefull. His lips were soft and warm, and although I had no idea of what was going on right now, I just closed my eyes and replied the kiss. I had no experience whatsoever in this kind of thing, but he seriously didn't seem to mind. I had no idea why he kissed me in the first place. Or why I replied. Or why I almost started to cry when I slapped him. Or why this felt so damn _good and right_!_

_After a moment he let go of me again, but I didn't open my eyes again. I was emberassed and ashamed of so much right now, I didn't want to see his eyes now. I felt him wipe away my tears with his thumbs and how he rolled away from me again, taking the blanket and pulling it up again as if nothing of this had just happened._

_"And now sleep, Teito Klein" he ordered._

_"You... are a cruel man" I said after a minute. I mean... of course, this 'action' did not calm me down the least. Quite the opposite: My heart was beating fast and I was totally iritated now. But that just made him chuckle._

_"I guess." _

_That was my first and my second kiss, stolen in a few minutes time._

_And I guess that was the start of our somehow weird relationship._

* * *

Uhm... yeah. That's about it for this time :)

Hope you like it. I think I actually pictured Ayanami like he was, demanding and not talking much. It's really hard not to let him be ooc. But it's fun :D

Reviews very much appreciated!

Till next sunday!


	7. Frau and Ayanami

**Hey :D I'm back with the next chapter!**

**This time I already had a writers block, but I believe I succesfuly evaded it in time**

**so enjoy :)**

* * *

**Fraus P.O.V.:**

I stared at the ceiling. I was cold. But I didn't dare move. And there was no way to get a hold of the blanket from my position right now. And why was that? Well I would say it's because of the boy on top of me. After explaining so much to me and crying so much, he fell asleep. Right on the spot. At times like this he really seemed like the kid he was, but he looked exhausted and so I didn't mind. After all, Labrador had said he should sleep until... tommorow evening or what was it? Still, I was cold, and that was probably because his body temperature was decreasing again. Seems the warmth from the bath only stays for an hour or so.

I sighted and lifted an arm, only to put the hand above my eyes. I thought about what he told me again. Everything seemed so hilarious... but it made sense in a total. _Verloren _felt betrayed, and he had all rights to. His rampaging is also understandable. But more than that, I started to slowly sypathize with him. And... Eve fell down to earth, originally splitting her soul and seeping into every human. But these past years she scraped the pieces all together and was reborn as a human boy... named Tiashe Wahrheit Raggs. Prince of Raggs Kingdome.

But due to some weird circumstances Tiasche died. He would have to explain that part to me in detail when he woke up again.

So, to safe his life, the eye of Mikhael was planted into him, making him a living Pandoras Box with it's very own key attached to it. And he lived on as Teito Klein. He watched as his kingdom got destroyed and saw how his father the King was slaughtered. I didn't even want to imagine what he must have felt like.

And after that, he travelled with his uncle and lived as an orphan of the church... until the almost same scenario happened, and he got his memories sealed. He lived as a battle slave, was finally able to make a friend, just so he could loose him again.

And then he encountered that Ayanami... also known as the reincarnation of _Verloren_. That was what triggered all the following incidents... and the chief interfered. He was god, wasn't he supposed to not interfere? Well, obviously he thought different.

And when Teito died he reincarnated as _Zehel_. And because it is custom that ghosts take on names different to the one in their previous life, he chose the name Mikhael.

I slowly started to understand. But that didn't mean I liked the way things were now. As far as I was concerned, this mess only happened because of a certain someones interference. And because, wouldn't he have done that, _Verlorens_ life wouldn't have been fucked up, Eve wouldn't have died, Ayanami had never existed like this, and I would not be a deserter.

_Wonder who the responsible one is _I thought with an ironic tone that surprised myself.

A knocking on the door brought my mind back to the present. "Yeah, come on in" I replied, but Teito stayed asleep. It was Kind of hard to see who entered but I soon saw that it was Hakuren as he steppen nearer.

"Hey there. Would you be so friendly as to give me a blanket? This brat is icy" I sighted. "Hey there, Frau. Looks good like that. Did he cry?" he replied, grabbing a blanket and putting it on top of me and Teito. I noddet. "How did you know?"

"Well, he normaly refuses to sleep... but always ends up totally tired out when he cries... What is surprisingly often, considering he is a bishop" Hakuren said. "And? What did he tell you?" he asked. I just stayed quiet a moment. "Too... much. I'm still trying to sort out my thoughts. What do you already know?" I then replied.

"I? Uhm... Well, his origin. The fact who he was before being Tiasche, who he was after being Tiasche and who he is now. I know about his connection to Ayanami... and now I'm wondering how he is connected to you. He didn't tell me so I decided to wait and ask you."

"Oh... Then, sorry to dissapoint you, I'm still very much confused about the connection with him. He told me it was because of the chiefs interferrence, showing him an alternative timeline in wich we would have a special connection and... yeah. That's about all I understood from that part. Hey, do you people have anything that can brake these fucking hand and feet cuffs? They're going on my nerves." I said. He chuckled. "Ask Teito when he's awake." he replied. I noticed his gaze falling on the flowers on the coffin. They had efficiently conquerred the whole big thing by now. Both of us stared at the flowers.

"He tried to take your soul?" It was just a whisper from Hakuren, but I heard a bit of sorrow in it. This time it was me who chuckled. "And utterly failed. But even then, I promised it to him" I grinned. "Call me crazy, I don't know what I'm doing or saying in his presence. I don't make any sense anymore. And the best is, I just don't give a damn about it" I stared at the ceiling again. Slowly I started to get a bit warmer again.

"You promised yourself to him? Like what, swore loyalty to him like a knight to a princess? Or did you ask for his hand with the plan to make him entirely yours?" Hakuren chuckled and I blushed.

"I have no such intentions!" I huffed; but fuck: _I had those intentions_.

With a big sight I looked at him. "You know, you're one mean fella. Sure you wanna become a bishop?" I asked and seriously meant it like this. But he just smiled.

"Yes~ I plan to take after bishop Castor, as he seems the most like the late bishop Fea Kreuz, who made the wish to become a bishop awake inside me. Ah, but speaking of that, what do you think about becoming a bishop yourself?"

"I? Are you serious? Have you ever taken a good look at me? I scare the hell out of the most children and don't look anywhere like a clergyman. Aside from that I smoke and like porns. How would I be able to become a bishop? "

"Well, you have a point there" he replied. " But still, I don't think that's such a bad idea. Because then the military could not chase after you anymore. Right now you are save under the law of sanctuary, but if you leave the church it's all over. But becoming a bishop would end this status. I mean, even Teito made it and he is the one that's least like a bishop."

"Like what? He seems pretty decent" I said. But Hakuren chuckled again.

"Yeah right. He doesn't care about heaven or hell. He doesn't care about god in particular, more like he started to hate him. He has no sense of secrecy in terms of beeing a ghost, and he most certainly is the first ghost that openly confessed that he is on _Verlorens _side. So... smoking and loving porns seems like a petty little crime in front of him." Hakuren explained, and I nodded.

"Is Castor still angry?"

"Yes. Pretty much as it seems. Labrador and Castor like Teito... but that kid has a tendency to be drawn to trouble like a magnet to metal. Also, I think his knowledge about everything scares people around him."

"Could that be because of the memories of an alternate timeline?" I sighted.

"He told me he was shown an alternate tomeline by the chief of heavens. Thats were our connection origins... and apparently I would have been a bishop... and he the deserter seeking refugee in church. Thats the reason he knows how I react I believe."

"... Wow. Stop it please, thats to creepy. But well, I can kind of believe that. When he came to the church he knew me from somewhere. Knew my reason for beeing hereand lifted a burden from my shoulders. I hated my father... but now I think I can forgive him. Thanks to Teito."

"I still don't know what to call him. Teito, Tiasche or Mikhael?" I sighted.

Haruken smirked. "Well, you have three choices; everyone is kind of right. Just don't think to much about it~" he said and I agreed to that. I had thought enough these last days, and my head hurt like it had been split into two parts. A disturbing feeling.

"I wanna stand up" I sighted.

"Then do so. He'll stay asleep"

"But I don't wanna leave his side"

"... Then stay?"

"... but!"

"Heck, decide already! You're a grown man, don't be so indecisive"

I sighted. He was right. I acted really spoiled right now. But you see... staying like this was kind of a nice feeling. Aside from the fact that he was still cold and started to be a bit heavy.

I wrapped my arms around him more thightly, rolled over so he was beneath me. Than I slowly let go of him and stood up from the bet, pulling the blanket back up over the short kid.

"And now?" Hakuren asked him and Frau shrugged his shoulders.

"Out of here. Away. How about showing me the church for once. I'm still no good in finding my ways around here"

* * *

"And that's it. I believe the place you will find yourself in most probably will be the library or the childrens wellfare place."

"Me and children? Didn't I tell you I scare the hell out of 'em?"

"Just wait until you get to know them. They're a hand full, you know?" he sighted. Hakuren had once again shown me most places of the church. The court, the mess hall, the dining hall, the library. The way to the children he only described me, saying they were taking a nap now and he didn't want to accidentaly wake them. He had shown me the lower parts were the trainees could fight kor- for the first time I saw a kor in it's original form. Remindet me kind of on the skelleton wings of birds... but then again, I was bad at animal phisiology, so I guess I was a bit off.

"So um... one question I have left, but I dodn't know if you can answer that" I started.

"Just ask. You can't get more than an excuse from me for not knowing" he smiled.

"Well... why was the army here? Especially the black haws, for me? I mean, I am a deserter... but normaly they could care less about a mere battle sklave, right?" I asked, really curious for the answer. Hakuren walked besides me a while, then sighted.

"I have no idea. Really. But fact is that they now know that Teoto is alive and where to find him"

"Wait. How would they know?" I was confused. Hakuren stared at me.

"The warsfeil teito fought."

"What's with him. He's dead, ain't he?"

Again that look. "No... That was not enough to kill him. Teito once expained to me that they are fearfully powerfull. And that Ayanami holds half of everyones soul of his underlings. That was why Castor was supposed to cut the link between that guy and Ayanami. But I didn't see him doing so as he was to occupied in his own fight. Haruse is still alive. And Ayanami knows it all now. He knows about Teito... and he knows about you"

I gulped.

"Shit."

* * *

**On a certain Ribidzile:**

**Ayanami's P.O.V.:**

"You sure, Aya-tan? You do know about the treaty between the empire and the church, to never cross the 7th district, righ?" normaly my first in command would have a more playful tone, but he knew that my decision would as well lead us to war. But I really could care less.

"Prepare the ribidzile for take off." I ordered the subordinates, who just gulped, noddet and slowly went on with preparing.

"I slowly start to think you're going crazy" Hyuuga said. I couldn't blame him, ans I myself told the rest to speak openly with me about the whole thing.

"Do you really think I would stay still" I answered icy.

I lost him to often to let him go now- especially as he was near that shithead named Frau.

The last years after I had found that sklave I had the urge to torture him everyway I knew. But I restrained myself most of the time. The blonde and I knew earch other, and his escape upsetted me in a really dangerous manner. He was connected to Teito in a really weird manner, and I didn't want to lose that connection. This was the reason I had wanted to get him back in my hands.

I swore to myself that this time I would really start breaking him in every aspect. His mind, his body, his soul. But when I sent out Haruse, who almost catched him...

He was there. So fuck all rules and a 'maybe-to-break-out' war; I was gonna bring him back.

I felt Hyuugas 'gaze' pierciing on me.

"I really don't believe that you are going to stay still... but Aya-tan, don't you think it's a bit risky to take the ribidzile? You know, it's like we're asking for war. How about just the two of us take a hawkzile from the borders to the 7th district and enter the church? Teito is no fool: he knows that we found him. He will be awaiting us, and you in special."

For once I had to agree to him. But still, I was furious. He was alive... as a ghost?

I only knew one being who could be this cruel, and it enraged me even more. If I had my body and my soul together; hell, I would go up there and shred the chief in little tiny pieces until he could never become what he was now again.

"Ayanami-sama" Haruse stepped forward, Kuroyuri on his arms again, although the smaller male was awake.

"I think Hyuugas plan is the best. And... Judging from my and Teitos encounter I believe a good talk would be best now. I seem to have messed up this part" He said. I silently glared at him.

Messed up? He couldn't have messed up more than he did. He let Frau slip through his hands, encountered two of the ghosts, and tried to kill Teito in his furry. I grinnded my teeth but stayed silent. Every word I could utter to him right now would be an accousation.

"We will depart tommorow morning. Make sure you have plenty of energy." And that's it.

I was gonna bring back what's mine.

* * *

**And thats it :) **

**shorter than the chapters till now, but it's still ok I guess**

**What do you think of Aya-tan?**

**Comment's please!**

**Until next time :)**


	8. Decide it for yourself

_Hey :)_

_I know it's 2 days late... and shorter than the rest, and I'm really sorry but... I'm caught in a writers block in this _

_Anyways, I didn't want to let you wait any longer, so uhm... take this as my sorry _

* * *

"You refuse to change your mind, Aya-tan... You know, I really do like you and all that stuff. But this is more than a bit crazy. You know, we can't bring him back. He's one of the seven now. He's Zehel, the one wielding your scythe. A big-shot if you prefer to say it like this. Even if he wants to come back, they won't let him; he's your natural enemy." Hyuuga said to me.

I really didn't want to listen to him. My nerves were strained enough, and I had problems to stay as calm as always. If I would be just anybody else, I would probably run around, shouting and destroying things.

But I wasn't someone else; I was Ayanami, and I had a reputaion.

Also, I believe I would be ashamed if I would let my emotions take over. I mean I had many live's worth of experience, so I could be shaken by next to nothing.

And then... _this._ This whole mess with Eve... no, Teito. Who, actually, genetically speaking, was my nephew. But we never spoke about that fact. To be precise, we never spoke about anything related to that.

For better or worse, we didn't speak about much topics, that we should not have avoided. And when we tried... It ended in a fight. Like with the topic about Frau.

"And just to remind you, Aya-tan, he's with Frau now. Who knows how far their relationship is? Maybe he is happy right now? Don't you think his life was already messed with enough by other people? You included?"

The same could be said about my life, you know? But I rather kept quiet then saying this out aloud. Answering him in my mind really calmed me down a bit. I still had no intention on changing plans.

"I mean, let me sum up; you killed your mom, his grandmother, and dissappeared. He never got to know about his uncle. You helped killing his dad. You killed his uncle Fea Kreuz and absorbed him... He became a combat slave because of you more or less. Then the chief removed his mind blockade. Not for the better, to add up to all. Showing him an alternate time line and... hey, Aya-tan are you even listening to me?"

I'd prefer I wouldn't.

"Just shut up already." I whispered. It was late evening and all of us went to our own rooms. Well, almost all of us. Hyuuga had followed me to my room, where we were sitting and sharing drinks since then.

What was, truth be told, not to my liking. Hyuuga knew very well about his funktion as my conscience. And now, he's making it guilty as hell. And damn, he's really good at that, too.

"So you are listening" he nodded.

Silence followed after his statement. I swallowed the next drink and he kept filling it. He was clearly trying to make me drunkt. Probably because I was easier to handle when drunk. Nothing new to me, but still it felt like a kick into the stomach.

"Hyuuga... tell me, how did you feel when he died."

"That was an order, wasn't it?" he sighted.

"I really don't know why you do this to yourself, Ayanami. You must be some kind of masochist"

Well, I had no evidence to deny this.

"Miserable. We all felt like this. Because we are all bound to you. We all had our fair share of pain and sorrow and grieve from ourselfes. But yours added up to that, even though you dimmed the connection. I know. Thats the reason you will bring him back. But think about this a bit more please. At least, don't drag us along on your suicidal ride"

* * *

My head hurt. It was to bright. Why was it so bright? Wasn't I supposed to lie in my coffin?

Oh right, Frau took me out and...

"How long did I sleep" I whispered as I noticed I wasn't alone in the room. Though I couldn't tell who was with me.

"Long enough to recover, short enough to still have some bags left under your eyes." I heard a slight chuckle. So it was Labrador. I lifted an arm and laid it on my closed eyes. Like this, the sun was bearable.

"Thanks for... you know. Those flowers. A premonition?"

"A feeling. I noticed your feelings of possesion towards Frau-san. I thought it couldn't be bad to do this"

"You saved my day there, Lab... you really did." I sighted.

Slowly I was adjusting to the lights, put away my arm and blinked a few times, before opening my eyes finally. I stared at the ceiling, just trying to put in order all of my thoughts.

That night I went to sleep, the fight, Haruses dead body...

Wait.

Something was wrong.

I flung up into a sitting position, at about the same time Labrador slipped the tea pot and it chrashed down, hundres of shreds of porcelein crumbling all over the floor.

"He's not dead" we said as if we were one.

"Who is not dead?" I heard a all to familiar voice and my head flung up.

"Frau... Bishop Lance..." both blonde guys just entered the room, followed by Castor and Hakuren. But that was not all. Assistens Archbishop Bastien was here with them.

I threw my legs off the bed and quickly stood up. My head was spinning from the fast movement, but ok, this was much more important.

"He's not dead! Haruse is not dead!" I repeated, and everybody looked at me with confusion.

"I'm not insane, belive me! He disappeared before I could land a finishing blow, he is not dead! And do you know what this means? Exactely! Ayanami knows I am here and still breathing!" I exclaimed, a little bit panicked.

Silence followed.

"What's this. I come back from my journey to find this? Why do things always go wrong whenever I'm not around?" Lance sighted, frowning.

"Let's think about this before running up and around, bishop Mikhael" Bastien said. Castor and Hakuren stayed silent.

"To start with, only that he knows you're here doesn't mean he'll start a war to take you back, does it?" he smiled, trying to releave me.

"You have no idea to what he is cappable of" I whispered as I turned pale.

Hakuren walked up to me, taking a hold of my arm and stopping me from running up and down the room. Frau frowned a bit, but I was in no condition to pick on him for that.

"What?" Castor asked.

"I said: you have no idea, not the slightest bit, _what he can do, and what he might do_" I repeated.

"Finding me here... alive and kicking, as the being I am now" I started, but was interrupted by Lances warning gaze and Castor turned to Bastien.

"Bastien-sama, won't you-"

"Castor!" I said.

"Let him stay! What I'm about to say if essential for the next few days! For the lives of everyone in this church! So take your damn rules and go away for all I care!" I hissed.

Everyone fell silent, the ghosts threw angry gazes at me.

"You're breaking the rules again"

"I don't give a shit about that! Look at me, Lance! I'm breathing without heartbeat! I never wished to be what I am now! I never wished anything of this, so for all I care deprive me of my status, I'd be happy to escape this whole mess. But you can't, so keep quiet!"

Hakuren tried to calm me down a bit.

"Now now, Teito, calm down a bit. He's right in you breaking the rules. It's their job to remind you of the boundaries." he said, the only one in the room totally unaffected by my little outburst.

I stared at him for a minute, then I walked to the bed and sat down on it's side.

"Ok. So, I'm gonna start at the beginning. And guess what? None of you can stop me. Stay or go, I don't care" I said, a bit calmer than before. Hakuren sat down right to me, Frau on my left side.

"I don't really... get whats going on, but it seems important... so I'm going to stay." Bastien said. I nodded.

"Well... he has a point... we can't deprive you of your status... for whatever reason, the chief must think you have to do this."

"Screw the chief and his fucked up way of thinking" I answered Lance and the rest held their breath.

"Don't say this, Mikhael!" Labrador said. He looked a little sad.

"Oh, for god's sake, this may also stop! It's Teito, once and for all! I'm stoping with this maskerade! It's Teito Klein, not Mikhael" I frowned.

"And I can say about _my dad_ what I want to say"

* * *

I think I shocked them to death.

Labrador and Lance stopped moving. I could bet Bastien stopped breathing, Castor and the rest just froze. Maybe we stayed like this for a few seconds, maybe half an hour.

But it was long enough to snort at them. This, it seems, brought them back into the present. Lance coughed suddelny, waking the rest up.

"This.., this is not funny! Don't make jokes like this!"

"That was no jooke. Trust me, I may be lacking in my sense of humor, but I defenately would not joke about this fact." I said.

Again, silence fell. Bastien and Castor were the first to understand I really didn't joke.

"So... Teito. You telling us, the chief is you... father" Bastien said.

"Was. Not in this body anymore at least. The one you would probalby believe the most, is Eve. Nice to meet you by the way, stop staring. I wouldn't dare make a joke about this." I said.

"And now, please everyone, think about it. If I am Eve's reincarnation, and Ayanami knows this, what will he do if he finds out where I am?"

Slowly the rest went pale.

"Yes, I believe you finally understand my ittle panick. Oh and just for the record, before I became a seven ghost" I said, and Lance hissed at me again. Bastiens eyes widened.

"So, before becoming what I am now, I was with him. You know, like. I was his Begleiter." I said, then lowering my head a bit.

"I wish it would just have been that" Frau then said, breaking the silence that again had fallen.

"We were lovers. Don't blame us for that. We were both human, both with memories. Blame me for something more reasonable." I sighted.

Nobody said anything to that. Everyone just thought about this situation on his own. Each of us thinking about what was going to come.

"We're in deep trouble" Castor then said. Bastien still didn't dare say a word.

"Yeah. That was what I was trying to say. I bet he's already on his way. In a fucking Ribidzile... with all of the black hawks. We're screwed" I said.

"Don't be like this, teito. You know him, you must know his weakness" Hakuuren said.

"I am like this _because_ I know him. That man doesn't haave a fucking _weakness_! He's like, goddamn _immortal_! Even if you destroy his body he will just reincarnate. With all of his memories, and he will repeat the exact same things he did up until now! With the only difference that he has Fea Kreuz's powers! Landkarte and Ea are not here with us. Besides, if I'm halfway right, Landkarte has gone mad, and neither he nor Ea will be of help to us. I can't fight them. I just... can't. I won't be able to if I see him"

"Yeah. I can relate to that" Castor said.

"Assuming you tell the truth, to me it looks like the only weakness he has is... you" he said.

Labrador and the rest nodded.

"I am no weakness. I'm just... yeah... What am I?" I looked up at them.

"_What the hell am I supposed to be? What am I supposed to do?_"

* * *

**Castors P.O.V.:**

He looked desperate. More than desperate. I couldn't find words to descriibe the boy in front of us. Right now he looked so small. Hanging shoulders, watery eyes, filled with tears to the brim. Searching for an answer in everyone of us here.

He looked vulnerable. I never knew that one of us ghosts could look anywhere near that.

But considering what he told us, I could understand. He practically told us his whole life. Eves name was known to all of us church inhabitants. And Teito was also a fammiliar name, as his death was made public- because he had been the prince of Raggs kingdome.

His whole life was a mess.

'_ What the hell am I supposed to be? What am I supposed to do?_'

His questions resonated in my mind.

" You are supposed to be yourself" I finally said.

"You are you. Whoever you want to be. Your life as Eve has finished. Your life as Teito also. Right now, whether as a human or as a ghost, it doesn't matter. You have to decide for yourself."

I sighted and massaged the bridge of my nose. I got a headache now.

"I believe everyone of us here can relate at least a bit with you. Remember, when we died we also left behind our previous lifes. Our loved ones, our family, everything we knew. And no one of us ever wanted to be a ghost" I started.

"So, when we came to, and knew about our existence, we had to decide for ourselfes. Because that's what let's us stay as a human at least. Beeing human means making decisions. Teito... what is your decision?" I looked at him, and he still looked so vulnerable.

"You have to decide. Do you want to take initiative? Do you want to life the way you want? Or do you want to be ignored from here on out? The moment you decide to let others decide about yourself, you throw away the rest of your humanity." I summed up. A spark lit up in his eyes a bit.

"When you became one of us, the very first thing you did was to take on a new name. Why?"

" Because... everyone of the other ghosts did this."

"Exactely. But why?"

"Why? Because... it's a new life? To start anew, right?"

I nodded.

"The next thing you did, was to take Verlorens Scythe. Why?"

"Because" he started, but fell silent. "... Because I wanted at least a fragment of Ayanami at my side. That was the second time I was forcefully seperated from him. I wanted to have a part of him at my side"

"Thats human thinking" I said.

"When you decided to take the bishop exam. Why did you do this?"

"...To become a fully approved ghost. To better mingle with the humans"

"That was the time you started to seperate yourself from the humans. You let others decide for you. You apparently always let others decide for you. This only changed when you encountered Hakuren-kun and Frau-kun" I said.

He looked at his sides.

"I did?" his voice was low.

"Yes. Your did everything people wanted you to. But when you met Hakuren you forced your way through to him until you were friends. Selfishness is a human emotion. When you rescued Frau you eventually laughed again and got angry again. Human emotions. You are not yet dead. And you have to decide for yourself. Are you with us, in fighting against Ayanami? Or are you going back to him?"


	9. Prelude to the End

**_Notes at the end of the chapter, for those who have any interest._**

* * *

_"Yes. You did everything people wanted you to. But when you met Hakuren you forced your way through to him until you were friends. Selfishness is a human emotion. When you rescued Frau you eventually laughed again and got angry again. Human emotions. You are not yet dead. And you have to decide for yourself. Are you with us, in fighting against Ayanami? Or are you going back to him?"_

Castors words repeated themself in my head continuously. I seriously didn't have an answer. What was I supposed to do? But then again, I guess this really is my decision. One of thousands I had to make before.

From morning till dawn, living beings make decisions. Starting with the time one wakes up. Do you stand up, or stay in bed? Do you want to eat breakfast, or do you want to skip it? What do you want to eat? Start a conversation, or just listen in. Follow duties or be kind of a deliquent. How is your mood, bad or good? Do you let that influence your work, or how you treat the people around you? Do you forgive others mistakes? Do you forgive your own flaws and mistakes? When do you take a break? What would you like to do in your free time? Do you want to take notice of you surroundings? Hundreds over hundreds of questions, each having more than one answer to it. Human beings have the freedome to chose, and thus are eventually bound to chose. Unlike animals who do almost everything on instinct, humans think about it. Unconciously, some more, some less.

And where was I on this? People expect me to stand up, so I do. They expect me to attend mass, so I do. They expect me to be friendly with others, so I am. I am expected to do my duties, so I do. Isn't this already kind of a choice? I chose to do what people want me to do. But on the other hand... aren't I just like a puppet like this? I noticed that everything that came to my mind right now where things connected to what those around me wanted me to do. Did I even have a will of my own? It really, really didn't feel like this. Castor made me realize really weird things.

Hakuren and the rest had left my room some time ago. Labrador has left the flowers - just in case I slipped again and.. dunno, maybe attack Frau again? Lance and Castor had been reluctant to leave, but allas, they had to take care of the poor Bastien who was.. mildly said, a little more than confused. Well ok. He seemed ready to snap at any given minute. I remeber, in this alternate timeline, he ended up as one of our enemys. But from the way it looked right now, it didn't seem that way. I pulled up my knees and hugged them, hiding my face pressed against them. Frau sighed, and I rolled my eyes.

" Sometimes it's so depressing to be around you, I swear." he said. I decided to kindly ignore him. I mean, he could just leave, for all I care. Or not. I didn't know. I wanted him to stay, but at the same time I wanted him to leave. Argh, back to confusing myself.

"You know, is it really that hard to decide? I mean, It's not like this is a matter of life an death, is it? If you decide for Ayanami, he'll probably just... I don't know, tkae you away from here and everything will be peacefull?" the blonde escapee said, and put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. A gave a soundless sigh, indulging in his warmth for a bit, before I would give him an answer. Surprisingly, Frau was probably right.

" Yes. That is a very likely possibility. Bot that would be, If I happen to decide on Verloren. You know, he has lost this many friends, lovers and family, he won't let me go. If I end up taking his side - which has a high chance - He'll probably take me away. Far away, and never let me back again. Maybe lock me up somewhere, with only him and the Warsfeil around us. And if it comes down to this, I know I'll want him to erase my memories, because living with him will be impossible if he doesn't."

" Why should he erase your memories?" Frau frowned. i didn't see it, but i could tell by his voice.

" Because otherwise, I'll end up thinking about you, and wishing I'd haven chosen you. I'm not particulary fond of feeling guilty, you know. Besides, I'ts better that way. If i don't remember what i lost, or left behind. Or what I am. It's best not to remember how my father seemed to favor interupting my, or Ayanamis live."

Frau stayed quiet a moment, but I yould feel him tense up, before he finnaly brushed through his spiked hair and sighed deeply. " You know, brat, This is really hard for me to understand all in all. And I don't have memories of this alternate timeline, you know? I just have the memories up until here. And until two weeks ago I didn't even knew about these ghosts, or about the story behind Verloren and Eve, so I'm still kind of lost in everything. I would love to just call you crazy, stand up, and walk out of this room. Heck, even back to the military, if that meant I could forgett all that I got to know here." his voice was grumpy, and I just knew he was looking at the wall opposite of us, frowning, lips pulled out a little bit. Those blue eyes concerned, and annoyed, but at the same time thoughtfull.

" But I can't do that. I can't go back to the way it was before. And maybe I'm glad about that. Because I got to know you, and that was probably the best thing happening to me, after having got to know Guido. I can't say I disliked what happened to me here." he sighed, before grumbling: " Ok, aside from the fact that a small, childlike guy seems to know everything about me and threw all I thought I knew upside down"

I rolled my eyes, bumping him with my shoulders. " I'm not_ that_ small. Yu're just ridicuolusly tall, pervert."

" Stop calling me a pervert. i haven't even done anything!" he stopped, before adding a " Yet."

I raised an eyebrow, before raising my head to look at him. He was watching me, and I didn't know how to feel about his gaze. " Woah. Stop right there, mister escapee. Through this entire debate you encouraged me to take Ayanami. What's up with this look!"

I noticed how the corners of his lips turned slightly downward. " Well, it would be best if you chose him, to be honest. He deserved it. And you too. Besides, we don't even know each other really, we're actually more like strangers than anything else. If one looks at it from the outside it must look pretty weird." Fraus Voice war calm, but I just knew that he was having an inner turmoil.

" That's not the way _you_ feel, though." I said and he frowned harder.

" Do you know that through those other memories?"

" No, the intuition of being from the church."

" How do I keep forgetting you're actually a clergymen? Oh right. Because youre so... small." he hummed. I growled, but kept quiet. It felt like he wanted to say something, but was struggling. Maybe he was fighting with himself, wether to voice hin concern or not. " How weird does it sound if I tell you I don't want you to go to him?" he finally decided to ask.

" Not much, considering the shit I went through." I gave him a lopsided grin. i mean, it really didn't sound so weird. I went through so much crazy stuff, that this was actually a legit confession. " Frau, feelings and desire can't be explained, especially not in times when they just pop up."

" What do you mean?"

" Well, love just kind of happens, without you noticing. And it doesn't care for race, gender or age. Or time you spent with the loved one. It just comes, often in times when you can't need it. That's just the way it is."

" Who ever talked about love? I just said, I don't want you to go to him." he murmured and I chuckled.

" Good, I kind of don't want to myself." I confessed. His eyes went wider and it made me smile. " Frau, I don't know what I want to be honest. I love him, yeah. But I also love you, even if it may sound strange for you. And I love all the people in this church, and Hakuren, and Labrador, the orphans, and Castor, and goodnes gracious, I even like Bishop Lance! I don't know if I want to leave them here, after I finally settled down somewhat. Besides, even if I chose Ayanamy, I'll still be one of the seven ghosts so... in the end, both choices are kind of... unfitting."

We stayed quiet, and I lowered my head on my knees again, starring into nowhere. Frau stayed quiet for a while.

" Well shit, huh." he just huffed after a while, and I couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

" Well duh - wellcome to my life."

* * *

I was gliding through the halls in my ghost form when nighttime fell. The sprites where nowhere to be seen, and I was starting to wonder if a Kor or a Wars had entered the Churchs ground. Or maybe Verloren himself. It was dark and eerie at night in the empty hallways and the gardens. The only audible noise was the fountain in the inner courtyard. I sighed soundlessly, continuing to glide forward.

Was he already on his way? I couldn't really know, but I got the feeling he'd be here rather sooner than later. Probably on a Ribidzile. Most certainly on a Ribidzile. He was just crazy enough to risk a way between the church and the military. And to be honest, it was very unlikely that one of the Black Hawks would manage to change his mind, or calm him down. Pretty much impossible actually. After what I did to Haruse he must be mad. And the others are probably hating me right now also. I know I should be unconcerned by this, but I really am not.

I heard the sound of a Hawkzile landing in front of the churchs broad doors and halted, staying afloat in the air, the scythe in my hand weirdly calm. A sudden shudder wracking my ghost body made me cruely aware of what was about to happen. Like a premonition. I felt the other ghosts leave their himan bodies. Knew they were rushing to the front gates.

Yes... it was about time. He was here.

Moving forward again I left the hallways and made my way to the inner courtyard. Fest, Relict and Profe were already there and - for reasons unknown to me - Hakuren also. I could only vaguely guess that Frau must be somewhere near here too. I floated to them, together the four of us build a wall. The four with me were all bundles of nerves but I was surprised at how calm I actually was. It was dark, and only the stars were lightling the court up, but neither of us cared. We were ghosts, we could see anyways, with or without light to illuminate our surroundings.

" Don't you want to open the doors? I thought this was a church~ Aren't ya guys supposed to let us in?" the chuckling voice, so throughoutly amused that it was frightening, undoubtly belonged to Hyuuga. I was surprised. Did he actually manage to talk some sense into Ayanami? The other ghosts didn't make a move, neither did Hakuren. I would roll my eyes if I was in my human Body right now. Because, technically, Hyuuga was right: we were supposed to open the doors. Not just for... beings like them, I guess. I turned my head to Hakuren. He could see us, but he wasn't looking at us. Rather, he was looking at the door, unusually pale. I couldn't blame him. I should be frightened. But I weren't. God knows why.

" How mean~ Aya-tan, I guess they won't let us in just like this~" I heard the black haired Leutnant laugh, and smiled inwards. I didn't realize how much I missed his antics towards my blonde superior. " Shall we blow up this huge gate?" he asked. I floated a little bit forward, but Fest reached out and held me back at my cloak. I gave him my best glare, but even the other three were glaring daggers at me, so I resigned to sigh soundlessly and go back to where I was before.

Kakuren was actually the one who stepped up and went to the gate, to open it up a bit.

" What do you think you're doing, Hakuren!?" Relict, also known as Bishop Lance, wanted to know in a paniked hush. Profe, or rather called, Labrador raised a hand.

"It's ok, Relict. He would have made it in either way, at least this is the peacefull solution." the light purple haired man answered. Well, of cause he didn't have the hair color now. Aside from our necklaces showing our signs, we each looked alike. Hakuren made a few steps back, and closed the door after the two enemys entered.

Surprised it really were just the two of them, I frowned innwardly. How did Hyuuga get through to him? I had no clue, but I owned him one now. This was much mor manageable than else, even though we would probably lose if it came down to a real battle.

Ayanamis steps seemed calm, but I noticed the haste in them, and the well known glint in his eyes as he scanned the four ghosts fast. The other three tensed up more, gripping their scythes harder and finally his gaze fell on me. I knew he was shocked, even though it was hardly noticeable. He had seen me through Haruses eyes, yes. But he hadn't seen me in this state; this form.

" Teito." he said. It seemed void of any emotion to the others, but Hyuuga seemed surprised and I could fully relate - the softnes in his tone made me shiver, even though this body couldn't shiver.

"..." my voice didn't listen to me. I wanted to say something, but nothing came out. It was just like that first time I met him, though it wasn't firght this time. It was so much, that I couldn't get it sorted out. But I was overwhelmed. So, instead of answering him vocaly, I slowly floated forward to the smaller form in front of us all, coming down to the floor, just to have myself nearer to him. I didn't really know what was happening around me anymore. I just... I wanted to be near him. Touch him, feel his warmth, see that spark in his eyes that was only reserved for me. My skelleton hand was streched out to him, and before I knew it, I was hovering right in front of him, both hands around him, but not pressing shut. He didn't stop me, even though I could hurt him at any moment right now. He was calm like always.

" Teito. Won't you speak to me, at least?" he questioned, a small, almost not visible smile on his lips.

"... I... I don't know, what to say to you... " I answered honestly.

" Zehel! What the heck are you doing!?" Relict stormed forward, launching an attack.

And guess what I did?

I closed my hands around Verlorens human vessel, effortlessly blocking the impact, stunning my friends... and enemys alike.

_" Do not touch what is mine, Relict."_

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**

_Well, to come back here actually took me... what - 14 Month? Welp, someone give me a pistol so I can shot myself._

_I actually have a really legit reason that I took this long. And I know I should probably be ashamed, but I am not. In the time it took me to upload here, those 14 month, I graduated from school, after 13 years. I made my 'Abitur', as it is called in Germany. Now I'm searching for an apprenticeship most of the time. This took up my ressources, so I apologize for not updating here, but on 'Summoning'. It may have irritated some of you, dear readers, but I put a whole of a lot more thought into this story here, and have actuall plans and storyline in this one. 'Summoning' is easier for me to write, because a lot of my friends provide ideas, and help me through the difficult stuff. Well, until the recent chapters Summoning wasn't even difficult... None of them have read 07-Ghost though, so I had to go through everything concerning this story alone._

_Long story short, I lost my fun on this for a while. A long while, actually. I would have discontinued this story already, if it weren't for the occasionally reviews that popped up through all this time. So, congratulate yourselves for giving me enough reason to actually finish this story! I know 07-Ghost isn't a broad fandom, but it has great people, and you all kept me going here so... yeah. Here I am, back in the game!_

_This chapter is the start of the ending though. I plan on wrapping this up with two more chapters. One ending for Ayanami, and one for Frau. I hope this will satisfy you all, because you deserve it! Guys and Gals, I really hope you keep reviewing, because those are the reason I came back here._

_( Also, I had to re-read the whole story and... WHY DO YOU READ THIS!? I mean, really, I know it's good to grown with your work but... all the errors, and typos and other stuff I did wrong, I don't know how you put up with that until here xD I really just hope I continue to grow, and I guess you'll notice that this chapter is significantly different to the ones before - it's better if you ask me.)_


End file.
